Get Happy, Mr Anderson
by EmeraldCityMagic95
Summary: teacher!blaine student!kurt - Kurt helps out at the local school. Mr Anderson is a struggling teacher. After getting asked something unexpected can Kurt help Mr Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: oops forgot to add one of these thingys.. so anyway, wrote this, no idea why.. kinda stuck on where i want my other one to go.. suspense! still own nothing, not even a Wicked rucksack.. -**

**Day 1 **

_I'm late._

Kurt grabbed his lunch and folder off the counter, snatched his keys from the side and hurried out the door.

Today was no ordinary day; Kurt Hummel was finally leaving the walls of McKinley behind and stepping out, alone into the world beyond school. Well, for two weeks anyway.

All senior students were required to complete two weeks work experience at a place of their choice. Now, most people would expect someone as talented as Kurt to opt for a place which involved Theatre. However, Kurt had decided, much to Rachel's disappointment that he wanted to work at a school with elementary aged children. He had always had a passion for working with children, which not many other people knew about him. Kurt saw this as an opportunity to decide whether he wanted to follow his dream of becoming a Broadway star, or his other dream and teach children, maybe helping them overcome problems like he had.

Kurt drove as fast as he could to the school, luckily it was only twenty minutes away, but he was running ten minutes late, due to a last minute wardrobe change. In his mind first impressions meant _everything_, being late wouldn't help.

After getting some brief directions to where the class was Kurt ran along the corridors, they were so much brighter than the ones at McKinley, covered with artwork and decorations. He then slowed his pace and smoothed his shirt down until he stopped dead at the door. Peering through a small gap in the glass of the door Kurt could see who he presumed was the teacher sitting at their desk; he appeared to be marking papers and was incredibly focused. The class were all quietly getting on with their work, not one of them appeared to be messing around.

_Huh, he must be some teacher; they're all so well behaved. _

Kurt's hands were shaking, nervous as to how the teacher was going to react to him intruding his class, it was too late to turn around now. He gingerly tapped on the door, no response. He knocked again, slightly harder, hoping at least someone would hear him. Kurt looked at his feet, not noticing that the teacher had rose from his desk and was heading over towards the door. He opened the door ajar, but Kurt still hadn't realized. That was until he heard someone clearing their throat in front of him. Kurt's head shot up, he looked at the man in front of him. He looked exhausted, yet still dressed smartly in a black shirt, red bowtie and black trousers. Kurt stood staring at the teachers face. He had large expressive eyes which were predominantly brown, but had green and gold tints to them. Kurt sensed something was up, the man's eyes, despite their colour had no sparkle to them, almost lifeless you could say. But what was it, _Pain? Anger? Hurt?_

'May I help you?' The man asked in an abrupt tone.

'I'm sorry, my names Kurt Hummel, I'm going to be in your class for two weeks, I have the paperwork and everything. Do you want me to come back another time? You seem kind of busy, I don't want to interrupt.' Kurt noticed that the man had rather curly hair that was lightly gelled down; he felt an urge to run his fingers through it. _Wait what? Where did that thought come from! Control yourself Kurt! _He thought.

'Oh, right, nice to meet you Kurt. I heard someone was coming to help me for a few weeks. Please do come in. By the way, I'm Mr Anderson, call me Blaine.' He then turned around and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Kurt silently followed behind him until he was awkwardly standing by Blaine's desk.

'Class, put your pens down, I have an announcement to make.' Blaine stood at the front of the class, all of the children obeyed him, looking at him intently, waiting for what he had to say.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to come and stand next to him at the front.

'Now class, this is Kurt, he is going to be helping me out for a few weeks. Go on, say hello.' Blaine instructed.

'Hello Kurt!' A chorus of voices surrounded the room.

'Hi, pleased to meet you all.' Kurt waved at the class and smiled brightly at them all.

The class began to lightly chatter in their seats and were all looking at Kurt, even Blaine who was standing next to him was staring at him. It was only now did Kurt realize that Blaine was shorter than him, not by much, but there was a definite height difference. Blaine suddenly looked away; his face had turned faintly pinker.

'Quiet everyone; continue with your work, I need to speak to Kurt for a minute.' Once again the class automatically did as he said and continued with their work.

Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt, gesturing for him to take a seat. He sat opposite Kurt, their knees practically touching under the desk.

'So, Kurt, what made you decide to help teach here?' Blaine's question put Kurt on the spot.

'W-well, I've always had two dreams. Firstly to become a famous Broadway star, honestly I doubt that will happen. So that's why my other dream to teach and help others is more of a reality and why I've decided to follow through with it.' Blaine was staring, unblinking at Kurt. They held each other's gaze for several moments.

'Broadway really? So you can sing then, I think we might have something in common.' Blaine smiled and looked up at the class. Kurt turned around to see that the children had packed their books away and were standing up behind their desks.

'Class, can you assist Mr Kurt here down to the lunch hall.' Blaine asked. They all nodded eagerly. Kurt blushed at being called 'Mr Kurt', it made a change from the names he was usually called back at McKinley.

The class started to file their way out, Kurt waited until most of the class had left and followed behind a little girl who had a _Wicked_ rucksack. She reminded him of a young Rachel Berry.

The girl stopped and turned around, smiling widely at Kurt.

'Hi, I'm Lacy; can I ask you a question Mr Kurt?' The rest of the class had walked into the lunch hall.

'Sure, go ahead.' Kurt was intrigued as to what Lacy was going to ask him.

'Are you here to make Mr Anderson happy again?' She asked, big blue eyes gazing at Kurt waiting for an answer.

Kurt didn't know how to respond. He stood frozen on the spot, shocked at what he had heard.

'Are you okay Mr Kurt, you look like you're gonna faint, do you want me to get the nurse.' Lacy asked seriously. This brought Kurt back into reality and out of his trance.

'No, no it's okay, how about you run along and eat lunch, I'm just going to the restroom.' Kurt watched the little girl hurry into the hall.

As Kurt walked to the restroom all he could think about was what Lacy had told him.

_Are you here to make Mr Anderson happy again?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter *yaaay* the whole thing with marking the papers, I've actually done that. You would think 11 year olds could spell better, after 60 papers it just gets annoying! Anyway, that's about it, might update the other one sometime this week. **

After lunch the afternoon lessons continued, Lacy kept looking at Blaine and then back to Kurt, a slight look of disappointment in her eyes. Kurt noticed this but tried to forget about it and help the other children. Blaine was just sitting at his desk, reading and would occasionally look up at the class making sure they were all working.

As the school day drew to a close the students began to finish up what they were doing and gradually gathered on the carpet in front of the whiteboard. Kurt sat on a chair at the back of the carpet and watched Blaine instruct the class on their homework. Even though he seemed exhausted whenever he spoke to the class there was a small sparkle in his eye, he obviously didn't want them to see him upset as he was supposed to be someone for them to look up to. Kurt studied Mr Andersons face, the gel from earlier on in the day had literally vanished making his hair look even curlier. _Is that even possible?_ His lips were slightly chapped; _I can sort those lips out no problem. What? NO! You can't think like Kurt. _Kurt had to tear his gaze away; otherwise an awkward situation was likely to arise. Not what you want to happen on your first day.

A few minutes later the class began to depart, once again Lacy was the last to leave. Kurt was still sitting in the seat when he felt a tugging at his sleeve; Lacy was standing at his side, huge grin on her face.

'Do you promise Mr Kurt, he looks really sad.' Lacy pointed across to where Blaine was sitting, head in his hands.

'I-I promise.' Kurt whispered.

_Why did I just say that?_

Lacy then grabbed her bag and ran out of the class, waving at Kurt; he managed to weakly smile back before standing up and walking over to Blaine's desk. Blaine lifted his head up; Kurt could see that his eyes were red. _Has he been crying?_

'So, Kurt, how was your first day?' Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes.

'It was really great, thanks for letting me take this opportunity, Mr – Blaine.'

_Mr Blaine seriously Kurt! Keep your mouth shut!_

Blaine blushed at Kurt's mistake. _He's cute. No, he's a student; you have your own problems. But, but, he's cute. No! _

The mental conversation stopped as Kurt was giving him a confused look.

'Huh, Mr Blaine. Anyway, it's no problem Kurt; you're free to go now. I have some papers to mark; I don't really have anything for you to do.' Blaine's voice saddened, he didn't want Kurt to go.

'Oh, why can't I mark papers with you? I mean I would like to, but I can go.' Kurt turned away and stood up to leave but felt a hand grab his wrist. Startled he looked down at his wrist, not knowing what to do. He looked across to see Blaine literally lying across the table. Blaine promptly let go of Kurt and sat back up, looking extremely embarrassed.

'You really want to help? It's pretty boring; you can only go through so many papers correcting the word 'googles' to 'goggles'. Blaine was cut off as he felt the table shaking; he looked up to see Kurt trying not to laugh, holding his sides.

For the first time in a while it genuinely brought a smile to his face.

'O-okay, I'm in, hand me some papers.' Kurt looked at Blaine who was practically beaming. _Huh, he's got a cute smile. _

Blaine handed Kurt some papers and a pink pen before sitting back down at his desk. Kurt stood awkwardly not knowing where to sit, the other desks were meant for children, and he would look absolutely ridiculous sitting on them chairs. Blaine sensed what Kurt was thinking.

'Oh right, seat. Here take mine, I usually sit on the carpet anyway but I thought you might think that was weird so I sat at my desk and I'm rambling, sorry.' Blaine awkwardly stood up in front of Kurt and made his way over to one of the other tables. But Kurt had other ideas; he dropped his papers on the floor and sat down cross legged on the carpet.

'I'm not sitting at the desk if you're not, wait not like that. Awkward.' _Great one Hummel, so much for first impressions._ He thought, feeling a blush begin to crawl up his neck.

Blaine walked over and dropped to his knees in front of Kurt, adjusting his position so he was practically lying on his stomach, then silently began to continue marking. Kurt had been watching him the whole time. _How can anyone hurt him? He's adorable!_

After around half an hour Kurt looked up from yet another disastrous paper as he heard Blaine humming to himself. After sensing eyes on him Blaine abruptly stopped and looked up at Kurt apologetically.

'Sorry, was I annoying you? Habit, I'll stop.' _Great now he must think your some freak that lies on the floor and hums to himself, good move Anderson. _

'No its fine, I love Beyoncé, Love on Top is amazing!' Kurt exclaimed.

_He knows Beyoncé; maybe I can show him my Single Ladies dance._

'Single Ladies dance? Your talent exceeds my expectations Kurt!' Blaine smirked, seeing Kurt's face turn a vibrant shade of red.

'What OMG! Did I - I'm sorry that's so embarrassing, I erm should go.' Kurt had never felt so mortified.

'No, please don't its fine honestly, we've nearly finished anyway. As for the dance, I'm sure you're amazing.' Blaine then winked at Kurt. _Oh god, did I just wink at him? Control yourself!_

By this point Kurt was as red as could be, grateful for the current position he was sitting in, hoping Mr Anderson hadn't noticed. Unfortunately for him he had. But Kurt didn't know that.

There was an awkward silence for several minutes as both men finished up with the papers, not knowing what to do next. Luckily for them the silence was broken by Kurt's phone blasting _Defying Gravity _into the otherwise silent room.

_Do I answer it? I don't want to seem rude?_

'Kurt, you don't need to ask, just answer your phone. I'll tidy up here then we're done. By the way, I _love_ that song.' Blaine collected all the papers, piled them up on the table then collected his bag from the coatrack in the corner of the room.

Kurt had stepped out of the room at this point and was in deep conversation with somebody.

'I'll be back soon; I'm with Mr Anderson, the teacher. No Mercedes I do not like him. Fine maybe a little bit, he's cute okay. Goodbye, see you later.' Kurt entered the classroom muttering to himself. He was unaware that Blaine had heard the entire conversation and was desperately trying not to run up to Kurt and kiss him senseless. _You're an adult Blaine, no need to act impulsively, you'll scare him. _

His thoughts were interrupted by Kurt.

'Scare who?' Kurt asked innocently.

'Oh nobody, just talking to myself.' _I'm such an idiot. _Blaine thought.

'If you say so, is it alright if I leave now? I promised my friend I would meet her.' Kurt asked as he put his coat on.

'Yeah, sure you were a great help, thank you. See you tomorrow Kurt.' Blaine held out his hand, Kurt shook it lightly; feeling sparks of electricity shoot down his spine.

Kurt turned to walk out the door, pausing before he left.

'Have a good evening… Mr Blaine.' Kurt smiled and walked down the corridor towards the exit.

'You too, Mr Kurt.' Blaine whispered before packing his own bag and locking his classroom door.

_Why do things have to be so complicated?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thaaaaanks to the bestest twin ever.. Link.. for your ideas.. can't wait to write the upcoming chapters!..oh yeah own nothing. still. **

At precisely 5.45am Kurt's alarm sounded, going off fifteen minutes earlier than usual. After showering and changing into three different outfits, he finally decided on a plain, yet fitted dark purple shirt, his signature extra-tight black skinny jeans and black boots. _Kurt, you're going to school, not a date. _He mentally told himself this repeatedly.

He was finally ready by 7.30am, Finn wasn't up yet, luckily, and Burt was already at the garage. On the counter beside his keys a note had been scrawled down on the back of an envelope.

_Kurt,_

_Carole and I are going out tonight, date night if you remember; Finn is going to be out at Rachel's but will be back around 11._

_I have enclosed some money in the envelope. Go shopping with Mercedes or buy take out or whatever you want to eat._

_Have a good day._

_Dad. _

Kurt took the envelope, grabbed his keys and headed out the door, all with seven minutes to spare.

On the other side of town Blaine was in his apartment, in the middle of a fashion dilemma. _Bowtie or skinny tie? Purple or cream sweater?_ He was increasingly aware time was running short and he needed to be out the door in – well eight minutes ago. After hastily deciding on the cream cashmere sweater Blaine ran out the door, looking slightly dishevelled, his day hadn't even begun.

Kurt arrived to the class on time; he noticed that the children were all waiting outside the classroom, knocking on the door impatiently.

'Hey, Lacy is everything alright, where's Bla-Mr Anderson?' Kurt asked the little girl, who today was carrying a Little Mermaid bag.

'I don't know Mr Kurt, he's not in his room and we can't find him.' Lacy replied. The rest of the class had gathered around Kurt all with concerned expressions on their faces.

'How about you all wait here and I'll run and grab a spare key then let you in, I'm sure Mr Anderson won't be long, don't worry.' Although Kurt didn't show it he was slightly worried as to where Blaine was, considering yesterday he seemed pretty upset and tired.

Kurt sprinted to the reception and asked for a spare key, explaining the situation. He returned quickly and let the children in. It then struck him, _what am I supposed to do? I have no idea how to teach. Hurry up Blaine! _ The class were sitting down at their tables, staring attentively at Kurt. Kurt on the other hand was silently panicking, no idea what he was meant to do. The sound of someone coughing drew him out of his daze.

'Excuse me Mr Kurt, what are we going to do? Mr Anderson makes us do maths now, but we _really _don't want to do it. What do you like doing?' A boy at the front of the class asked.

'Oh, I'm not going to make you do maths, I don't like it either! But that's a secret! I like singing and art, does anyone else like to sing or draw?' Kurt noticed a few faces in the room light up at the word _draw_.

'Mr Anderson hasn't let us draw in _ages_, he's always too sad so we don't have any fun. Please can we draw Mr Kurt, please?' A voice piped up from the back of the room; unsurprisingly it came from none other than Lacy.

_How does she know so much about Blaine? _Kurt thought.

'Sure, I have no problem with that. How about you draw what you would like to be when you're older? It can be whatever you want. I'll just grab everything you need.' Kurt left the class talking amongst themselves, returning a minute later, hands full of paper, pens and everything else needed to create a fabulous masterpiece.

'Okay class, come up and get whatever you need, I guess I'll sit at Mr Andersons desk, if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask, I won't bite.' The class rushed to where the art equipment was before sitting back down and starting on their drawings.

Kurt was surprised how quiet the class were, he checked his watch to realize that Blaine was fifteen minutes late.

Blaine was in fact trapped in a queue of traffic not far from the school. _If only I had Kurt's number._

Kurt couldn't handle the silence so decided to quietly play his IPod, '_Love on Top' _happened to be the first song that came onto shuffle.

'Mr Anderson loves that song, he always used to sing it, and he calls it his happy song. So I think that means he only sings it when he's happy. So are you happy Mr Kurt?' Kurt looked up, expecting Lacy to be the source of such a statement; instead it came from another girl sitting towards the door. She appeared to be drawing what looked like a Vet – well there was a puppy and kitten involved.

'Erm – I guess I'm happy. I just really like the song.' Kurt replied.

_Happy song? Does that mean he was happy yesterday?_

Kurt noticed that there was a small boy in the back corner of the class who was shyly putting his hand up. He made his way over to the boy, gasping when he saw what the boy had drawn. He crouched down next to the table to get down to the boys level.

'That's a very pretty drawing, what is it of? I'm Kurt by the way; I don't recognise you from yesterday. I'm your class helper for a while.' Kurt was still in disbelief at the nameless boys drawing.

A girl sitting at the table in front of Kurt turned around.

'He doesn't speak, only to Mr Anderson. He's really weird.' The girl turned back around and started to sprinkle some pink glitter onto her work.

Kurt turned his attention back to the boy who was sitting staring at him.

'M-m-y names L-Luke, I was ill yesterday. Where's Mr Anderson?' The boy whispered to Kurt.

'He'll be here soon - _I hope - _now what was you drawing? It was very good.' Kurt subtly looked at his watch, twenty five minutes late.

'I-t's me; I'm a prince and the boy next to me he's _my _prince and we live in castle and bake cakes and sing and dance.' Kurt was trying to hold back tears and keep smiling as the boy told him about his future. _It's not going to be a perfect fairy-tale Luke, but there's no harm in dreaming. _Luke probably didn't even know what he was talking about, but he seemed so determined. Kurt could see himself in this boy; he just hoped that he wouldn't have such a tough time as he had.

Kurt was unaware that Blaine had silently entered the classroom and was quietly sitting at his desk in awe of Kurt talking to Luke. _He doesn't speak to anyone, well apart from me. _ Suddenly Lacy announced to the whole class -

'MR ANDERSONS HERE! HE'S ALIVE! YOU WERE RIGHT MR KURT, LOOK! Lacy seemed very pleased with herself. _Is she smirking at me!_ Kurt thought. He turned around to see Blaine sitting at his desk, huge grin on his face.

'Thank You Lacy. Yes I'm fine, terrible traffic. How about you all get your coats and go outside for an early break.' Blaine looked over to Kurt who was still kneeling on the floor beside Luke.

The class ran to the coat rack and were soon out of the class, leaving just Kurt, who was now sitting on the floor and Blaine was over by the door. He proceeded to close it.

'Kurt can you come over here for a second, I want to talk to you.' Blaine blushed slightly as he watched Kurt stand up. _That shirt and jeans, they're, so tight! _ Blaine turned away and slowly walked over towards his desk. He was unaware that Kurt was following close behind. He stopped suddenly, turning round causing Kurt to walk straight into him.

'Oh, I'm sorry! Should watch where I'm going next time.' Kurt ducked his head, hoping to hide the sudden flush to his cheeks. He wasn't expecting Blaine to pull him into a tight hug, his hands round his waist. After a few moments they broke apart, leaving Kurt even more confused than he already was.

'I'm sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have done that, but I guess it was my way of thanks for looking after the class this morning.' He looked at Kurt who was just staring at him with a blank expression.

'Kurt, Kurt, you alright?' Blaine waved a hand in front of Kurt's face.

'What, oh yeah…' _Omg his sweater is so soft, I could touch it all day. '_It was fine we...' Kurt stopped talking and realized that Blaine was in a fit of giggles in front of him.

'Er – is something funny? Is there something on my face?' Kurt suddenly became self -conscious and started feeling his face and shirt for anything. A hand reached out and stopped him; he looked at Blaine who had calmed down.

'So, you like my sweater?' Blaine joked, causing Kurt to go wide eyed and look anywhere but at Blaine.

'Hey, look at me Kurt.' Kurt slowly turned to look at Blaine.

'It's cute, your little slip-ups. But if you would rather pretend I didn't hear anything then that's fine with me.' _You did not just say that out loud, you called him cute. Great now he's gonna think your some kind of creep._

'Thanks, I guess. Anyway, I hope you don't mind me letting the kids draw, they said you hadn't done it in ages.' Kurt was oblivious as to how what he had just said could have been taken.

_I know what else I haven't done in ages. _Blaine thought.

'No, no it's fine. Just curious, what did you get them to draw? I never really know - art isn't really my thing.' Blaine asked.

'I got them to draw what they want to be when they're older, like their ambitions.' Kurt replied, hoping that Blaine wasn't going to be angry with him.

'Ooh that's really good, I expect most of them drew princesses, fire-fighters or nurses and I expect Indie drew a Vet.' Kurt loved how Blaine knew his class and each child's personality.

'Yeah pretty much, although one person took me by surprise, Luke, the shy one. His drawing was amazing Blaine.' Kurt walked over to the table where Luke had been sitting and handed Blaine his artwork.

'Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I'll talk to him later – he's been having problems fitting in, he talks to me but nobody else really, well apart from you apparently.' Blaine smiled at Kurt and sat down at his desk. There was silence for a few minute as Blaine studied the drawing, Kurt stood, gazing at Blaine.

'Are you gay?' Kurt blurted out before swiftly covering his mouth with his hand, after realizing what he had said. _ Think before you speak Hummel, THINK._

'Can't you tell? I thought it was pretty obvious?' _Isn't it? _

'I'm not one to judge, I don't like to assume things.' Kurt replied.

'Oh right, well now that's cleared how about we both go outside, I'm on break duty today.' Blaine began to walk towards the door before turning around to face Kurt who hadn't moved from his previous position against the table.

'Are you okay? I don't want this to become awkward, I really like you Kurt … and so do the class you're amazing with them.' Blaine didn't want to ruin what he had with Kurt, sure they had only just met and yes Kurt was a student but that doesn't matter, your allowed to care for someone, aren't you?

Kurt didn't say anything, just brushed past Blaine out the door and towards the playground.

He stood outside, grateful for the cool breeze, watching the children play. _I wish my childhood was like that, care free._ Kurt thought. His childhood had been eventful to say the least, what with his mother dying and then when the bullying started. In a sense it made him grow up too quickly, missing out on the fun that other children were having. He was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of a whistle being blown came from behind. He spun around to see Blaine standing in the doorway, whistle between his lips. _ I know where else he can put his lips... Oh god…just stop._

Blaine on the other hand had once again found himself staring at Kurt. He managed to blow the whistle signalling that break was over. _ I know what else I'd like to bl... Blaine, stop, you can't._ He noticed that Kurt was staring at him too.

_I want him._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Thanks to Link for your random input! Oh yeah any lyrics or anything all credit goes to the artist and so on… oh thanks for the favourites/reviews, means a lot!**

That afternoon when lessons were over Kurt grabbed his coat off the rack and walked out towards his car. Blaine was going to be in meetings until later that afternoon, so he decided to take the opportunity and go shopping with Mercedes, more specifically shirt shopping, not that he actually needed them, but he had his motives.

The drive to the mall was quiet, apart from the buzz of the radio in the background. Kurt smiled to himself when Love on Top began playing just as he parked up. The mall was surprisingly empty considering the time of day; Kurt went into Starbucks, ordered his usual and sat down by the window which provided the perfect view for people watching. He had to refrain himself from laughing when he spotted a small dark haired boy sporting unruly hair and a bowtie, the child reminded him so much of Blaine. A figure suddenly blocked the view; he looked up to see Mercedes outside enthusiastically smiling down at him. He took a last sip of his drink, waved goodbye to the cashier then met Mercedes outside.

'You ready?' Mercedes asked, taking Kurt by the arm.

'Sure, I need shirts.' Kurt looked to his left to see Mercedes grinning at him.

'What is so funny?' Kurt snapped taking Mercedes by surprise.

'Hey, don't snap at me Hummel, I was just smiling, nothing wrong with that.' Mercedes replied, still smiling.

'I'm sorry, it's just... I don't know.' Kurt sighed and was pulled to a stop my Mercedes.

'Kurt, you know you can talk to me about anything right? _Anything.' _ She reassured Kurt.

'I know Mercedes, thanks, it's…' Kurt led them over to some seats.

'Would this have something to do with Mr Anderson, the teacher who you don't like but think is cute?' Mercedes looked at Kurt who had a small smile on his face, just at the mention of Blaine.

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_

'Maybe, hey don't give me that look! It's complicated.' As much as Kurt wanted to tell Mercedes about Blaine, he honestly didn't know what to say, were they friends, or just colleagues?

'How complicated can it be, you've known the guy for what two days? Wait has he done something to you Kurt?' Mercedes felt like Kurt was hiding something.

'Okay, I'm going to tell you once. Promise not to tell anyone? Especially Rachel, you know what she's like.' Mercedes nodded a little bit over enthusiastically.

'Blaine- Mr Anderson. He has curly hair, I had to resist running my hands through it and his eyes they're amazing, like gold and green and he wears...wait for it BOWTIES. Anyway, he's really good with the children; it feels like I've known him for ages, I really like him and he's gay so I guess that's an improvement!' Kurt decided not to tell Mercedes about the whole situation with Lacy.

'He sounds really great Kurt, you seem happier than I've seen you in ages. I'll have to thank him for that.' She wasn't convinced Kurt was telling her everything, but grateful that he had confided in her.

'The best part, we hugged.' Kurt beamed.

'What! How did that happen, you know what I mean.' Mercedes asked.

'Well, he was really late to class today, so as thanks for looking after the class he hugged me, simple as that.' Kurt stood up from where they were sitting, dragging Mercedes up with him.

After dropping Mercedes home Kurt made his way to his room, placing his coat and shopping bags on the bed. The shopping trip had been a success, returning with four shirts, two long sleeved and two short sleeved, both were tight enough to outline his arms and chest.

Whilst packing away the purchases the beginning notes to _Pocket Full of Sunshine _began to sound from his coat.

_That's not my... wait, did I?_

Kurt picked up his coat and discovered the source of the music; he took the iPhone out of the pocket and read the screen.

_Called ID – Home_

'Hello?' He answered.

'Who's this?' The voice at the other end said, Kurt instantly recognized it, heartbeat fastening slightly.

'Erm Blaine? Its Kurt, how come I have your phone.' He asked, pacing around his room.

'Thank God, Kurt I thought I'd lost my phone forever! You must have picked up the wrong jacket when you left. I came out of the meeting and tried putting what I thought was my coat, but it's too long on the sleeves and well you're the only other adult in the room so I figured it was yours.' Blaine was in his apartment, also pacing up and down.

'Oh, right. I hadn't even realized sorry. Do you want me to drop it to the school or somewhere?' Kurt picked up the coat with his free hand and inhaled the scent of Blaine. _Ohmygod, Marc Jacobs –Rain, I love it._

'No, it's okay, I don't really need it. Wait, Kurt can you do one thing for me?' Blaine hoped Kurt wouldn't cut him off.

'Yeah sure, what did you want?' Kurt was curious, what did Blaine want?

'Can you go to my contacts and text Wes for me and tell him that I can't make it tonight. You might want to explain the whole missing phone situation to him. Oh my passcode is 1987.' Blaine held his breath as he waited for a response.

'No problem Blaine. Have a good evening.' Kurt replied.

'Thank You Kurt, so much you're literally a lifesaver. See you tomorrow.' Blaine responded, and then ended the call.

Kurt looked down at the phone, unlocked it. _Huh, 1987, wonder what the relevance to that is?_ He scrolled down the contact list, _who on earths Sebastian, Nick and Jeff?_ He finally found Wes.

_Hi Wes,_

_This is Kurt Hummel, I don't know if Blaine has mentioned me? Anyway, I picked up the wrong coat, which turned out was his, with his phone. He phoned me to ask me to text you to say that he can't make it tonight. Have a good evening._

_Kurt – _

Kurt put the phone on his bedside table beside his and continued to pack away his new shirts. Around twenty minutes later Blaine's phone vibrated on the bedside table. Kurt quickly stopped what he was doing, jumped on the bed and picked up the phone.

**1 new message – Wes**

_Hi, so you must be the infamous Kurt!_

_Thanks for letting me know, he's always losing things._

_Take care of Blaine. Hope to see you one day._

_Wes _

_Infamous Kurt? Does that mean he talks about me?_

Kurt read over the text three times to make sure he was reading it correctly.

_It's been two days and I'm being called 'infamous' I wonder what else he's said about me?_

He stared down at the phone for several minutes, hand shaking slightly, contemplating whether or not to read Blaine's conversations with Wes. After much contemplating he decided just to look at one, _there's no harm in reading just one, surely?_

Kurt scrolled up to texts from the day before.

_**From: Blaine**_

_Wes! Help me; I don't know what to do. Please reply._

_**From Wes**_

_Blaine, what is it now? I know I'm your going through a tough time, but I can only take so much of your moping. Please don't tell me you're considering taking him back, after all he put you through?_

_**From Blaine**_

_Wes, me and Sebastian are over. I thought you promised never to bring him up again. Anyway, my new class assistant came today. He's called Kurt... Wes, he is so cute and stunning, his hair and oh his eyes... But he's a student. But I really like him. I know you'll think I'm being stupid, but what do I do? _

_**From Wes**_

_As your friend I recommend you think seriously about what you are getting yourself into. But I can't stop you Blaine._

_Follow your heart._

_See you tomorrow._

Kurt stopped reading the texts there and then, put the phone back down and just sat on his bed, staring into space, thinking.

_Follow your heart._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: next chapter yaay!.. i might include like oneshot thingy of what happened that evening to Blaine.. we'll see...anyway.. any reference to lyrics all credit goes to the artists.. oh thanks Link..you're amaazing!**

Kurt awoke the next morning, after a restless night's sleep to the sun streaming through his window. He rolled over, checked the time on what he thought was his phone – 5:20am. Kurt noticed there was a new message

**1 new message – Sebastian**

_Blaine_

_I had a great time last night. Maybe we can do it again sometime._

_Call me_

_Sebastian _

_Xx_

Kurt stared, in shock at the phone for a few minutes, unsure of what to make of what he'd just read.

_Sebastian, as in the Sebastian?_

_What happened last night?_

Kurt shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts; he didn't want to know what happened. Hurt, he threw the offending phone and its contents across to the other side of the room, not caring if it had broken in the process. Kurt then decided to start getting ready; there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep. He couldn't be bothered to perfectly style his hair; he really wasn't in the mood to impress Blaine. Just as he was about to leave, Kurt picked the phone up from the floor and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

Blaine was surprisingly cheery as he skipped, yes skipped, into the classroom. _Another day with Kurt, be positive. _He thought to himself. He placed his engraved, leather briefcase on his desk and sat down, waiting for the class to arrive. Looking around the room, Blaine realized that Kurt had not yet turned up.

Kurt trudged into the classroom just as the bell sounded.

'Sorry I'm late. Traffic' He mumbled, walking straight past Blaine, avoiding eye contact.

'No worries.' Blaine replied in an upbeat manner, obviously unaware of Kurt's sullen mood.

The pair didn't speak to each other all morning. Lessons flew past, Kurt had avoided even looking at Blaine, but break time came around all too quickly, he knew he would have to talk to Blaine.

'Here's your phone.' Blaine looked up from where he was sitting to find Kurt looming over him, he tossed him his phone.

'You have a message.' Kurt said in a bitter tone.

'Ooh who from?' Blaine replied, picking up his phone and going through his inbox.

By the time he looked up again, Kurt was gone. Blaine had found the message and after reading it he realized why Kurt had been acting distant. Tears began to form in his eyes.

'Oh Kurt…' he whispered.

Kurt had in fact run into the small drama studio that the school had, luckily it was empty. He found a corner that was out of sight from anyone who may walk past then slumped down against the wall, hugging his knees tight to his chest, curling up in a ball on the floor, quietly crying to himself.

_How could I have been so stupid? _

_Why did I ever like him and his stupid curly hair and bowties? In fact I hate all of that. I hate him. _

Kurt straightened himself out, wiped his eyes and sat up, then started to sing to himself.

Blaine on the other hand was desperately trying to find Kurt, frantically looking in all the empty classrooms hoping to find him. He even checked the parking lot to see if his car was in the space, thankfully it was which was a relief. Just as he was about to give up his search he heard a soft voice coming from the drama room.

"_But I'm good without ya,_

_Yeah I'm good without you" _

The voice was simply beautiful, Blaine had an idea as to who this voice belonged to. He quietly tiptoed up to the door, which had been left open. Kurt was out of sight, but it was definitely him singing. _He's a countertenor, his voice is amazing. _Blaine stood in silence, just listening to Kurt sing.

"_How many times can I break till I shatter?"_

Blaine listened intently to the lyrics of the song; he couldn't take it any longer so quietly stepped further into the room. Seeing Kurt kneeling on the floor, looking so hurt was killing him inside, all he wanted to do was run up to Kurt, hug him and take the pain away.

Kurt wasn't aware that Blaine was in the room. As he sang the last notes of the song with all his heart he turned around to see Blaine standing on the opposite side of the room, eyes filled with unshed tears.

'Kurt, you have an amazing voice, I've never met a countertenor before, your special, don't forget that.' Blaine walked over to where Kurt was sitting and kneeled down in front of him.

'Thanks, I guess. What do you want Mr Anderson?' Kurt said before retreating further into the corner.

'I was worried about you, I do care you know. Why did you run?' Blaine didn't move from his spot, he could tell Kurt was feeling insecure.

'Don't worry. Just call Sebastian.' Kurt spat and stood up, swaying slightly from the sudden rush. Blaine grabbed hold of his arm to steady him.

'Is this what all this is about, Sebastian? Oh Kurt. Come with me back to the class.' Blaine started to walk out the room, hoping Kurt would follow him.

After several moments he paused and turned around to see Kurt traipsing close behind him, it brought smile to his face that Kurt had followed him.

'Kurt, sit down at my desk. I'm assuming you read the text, hence the whole situation.' He looked at Kurt who was just giving him a blank expression, a look of sadness in his eyes. He slowly nodded, confirming Blaine's suspicions.

'I'm not angry at you for reading my texts, it's just complicated.' Blaine sighed, running a hand through his curls.

'Everything's complicated.' Kurt muttered.

'I know Kurt, trust me, I know and I'm sorry that you had to read that.' Blaine sat down opposite Kurt.

'S-so…Sebastian?' Kurt asked, embarrassed.

'He was my boyfriend, my first. I'm twenty three and I had been with him since I was seventeen. I loved him, well to begin with I did. Then things became complicated, I could tell that he was…cheating.' Blaine paused to wipe his eyes, but Kurt placed his hand on his arm stopping him.

'Mr- Blaine, you really don't have to tell me all this. I can tell your still hurting.' Kurt smiled softly.

'No Kurt, I want to, please.' Blaine pleaded. Kurt nodded, gesturing for him to continue, not letting go of his grip on Blaine's arm.

'Ok, I lived with him for three years, but during the last year I suspected something was going on, then one day I walked in on him and this guy, on the sofa. I left. He said he was sorry but I could tell he didn't really mean it. I went to live with my friend, Wes. He's helped me a lot. I've found my own apartment to live in and that's about it. Sebastian still tries to call me. But I don't want him anymore, not after what he put me through.' Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down to see Kurt still gripping his arm.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. Would you rather be alone for a bit?' Kurt said sincerely.

'I-I haven't finished. Yesterday he was waiting for me outside my apartment when I got home. He said he just wanted to talk. I feel so stupid now for believing him. So he started telling me how much he missed me, we got into an argument, I started yelling at him. But then, he...' Blaine's voice broke.

'What did he do Blaine?' Kurt asked, worried.

'He forced himself on me, I struggled to free myself, as you've probably noticed I'm not the tallest guy and he's a lot stronger than me. I managed to push him off me. He stormed out and said he'd call me. The only thing that kept me positive last night was you Kurt. I want to be someone you look up to. Now you probably just think I'm a dirty reject.' Blaine admitted, freeing his arm to wipe his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

'Hey, I would never think that of you. You're amazing Blaine, I care about you, the kids, they love you.' Kurt sniffed and wiped away a stray tear, forcing a small smile.

'How come you're so mature Kurt?' Blaine laughed.

'I guess I had to grow up quickly. But that's for another time. Now, you have a class of students out there, they all need you, so wipe your eyes. I'll go let them in.' Kurt rose from the desk and opened the door to let the children in.

Blaine was standing at the front of the class, smiling at all of the students.

'Hey, class, I think Mr Anderson needs a hug.' Kurt said. The class practically ran up to Blaine nearly knocking him off his feet.

'Thank you everyone, I feel much better. Now you know what time it is. Get out your maths books! I know how much you love it.' The class moaned in disagreement.

Blaine went over to where Kurt was standing and hugged him tightly. Not caring that the class were watching.

_Thank You. _He mouthed to Kurt, still holding him close to his body.

They let go of each other, Blaine began to teach the class and Kurt went back to helping the children. Although every now and then he would catch Blaine looking at him, both blushing every time the other was caught. Soon enough the lunch bell rang and the class made their way to the hall.

'Hey, Kurt.' Blaine said from where he was standing, awkwardly shuffling his feet and playing with the hem of his sweater. Kurt span around from where was standing in the doorway.

Yes, Mr Anderson?' Kurt replied. _He looks so adorable and innocent. _

'Kurt, will you, erm, join me for lunch? I mean you don't have to but, I would like you to. I'm rambling again, sorry.' Blaine blushed.

'Your ramblings are cute and yes, I would _love_ to join you for lunch.' Kurt closed the door and sat down on the carpet, placing his lunch out in front of him.

'What are you doing?' Blaine laughed.

'I'm eating lunch, picnic style. Care to join me?' Kurt began to eat the salad he had packed and patted the space next to him.

Blaine came and sat opposite him and started to unpack his lunch. Kurt started to laugh uncontrollably.

'What is so funny, Mr Hummel?' Blaine joked.

'It's just… your sandwiches... they're star shaped! How old are you? I used to eat them when I was five. Let me guess, they've got peanut butter and jelly in them.' Kurt looked at Blaine who had turned bright red.

'Fine, I admit it, I'm guilty, but look Kurt, they're so cute.' Blaine waved a sandwich in Kurt's face.

'Seriously, are you really twenty three? You act like your five sometimes, not that there's anything wrong with that, it's kind of endearing.' Kurt looked away and picked at his salad. Blaine was happily munching away on his bite size sandwiches.

Both men sat eating lunch in silence for a few minutes, content to be in each other's company.

'Kurt, can I ask you something?' Blaine asked, chewing a mouthful of sandwich.

'Sure?' Kurt swallowed his mouthful of salad and looked up at Blaine who looked incredibly nervous.

'Kurt, do you, haveaboyfriend?' Blaine asked, speaking too fast for Kurt to understand.

'You're gonna need to speak slower. All I got from that was 'do I have a…' and that could mean anything.'

_Do I have a what? _Kurt was getting anxious.

'A boyfriend, do you have one?' Blaine asked. He looked at Kurt who was staring into his half eaten salad.

Kurt was surprised at how shy Blaine sounded.

'No, I thought I was the only openly gay guy in town. So, no. why'd you ask?' Kurt wondered.

'Oh, just curious.' Blaine replied and smiled shyly.

_I want to be your boyfriend._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, I megally apologise! Siriusly! But I had exams..*excuses, excuses* Anyway, next chapter.. to anyone who actually reads this! Oh, uh thanks for the reviews/alerts and that! I guess some people like it.. anyway.. enjoy.. maybe.**

**Day 4 **

All too fast the first week was nearly over. As Kurt parked his car on Thursday he thought back to what had happened the day before.

After eating lunch with Blaine they had both talked for the duration of lunch on the carpet about everything and anything. They discovered they both shared a passion for cooking; more specifically cakes and both loved performing. Kurt had also confided in Blaine about his situation at school and Blaine had given him his number, for if he ever needed someone to talk to. That evening Kurt had sat on his bed pondering over whether or not to text Blaine, he had typed at least twenty different messages but never had the courage to send one.

_He's a teacher, you can't. _

As Kurt made his way into the school and was met by a sea of Princesses, Doctors and Superheroes.

_What is going on? _He thought, confused.

As he made his way to Blaine's class he noticed posters around saying '_Be yourself – Ambition Day'. _ The classroom had been transformed into some sort of fairy-tale castle, but Blaine was nowhere to be found. Kurt went and sat down at a desk waiting for Blaine. He arrived five minutes later, dressed as a Pirate, carrying a guitar.

'Oh, Kurt, you're already here.' Blaine said blushing slightly, nearly tripping over a chair which had been left randomly in the middle of the floor, accident written all over it.

'Yeah, I got here slightly early today, what's going on? I feel underdressed.' Kurt asked, watching as Blaine muttered something under his breath before moving the chair out of harm's way. Blaine's head suddenly shot up, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

'What did you just say?' Blaine practically squeaked, staring at Kurt.

_Did he just say he feels the need to undress? _

'Earth to Blaine, hello? I said what's going on? I feel underdressed, like I should have made more of an effort.' Kurt was in fact wearing one of his most recent purchases, a tight fitting, long sleeved grey shirt with a white collar and cuffs, rolled up to his elbows, along with a darker grey waist coat and his black jeans. He'd decided to opt for no tie, instead leaving the top two buttons undone.

'Oh, right. Well it's uh- ambition day. It happens every year; it allows the children to get creative and dress up and it's an excuse for the teachers to release their inner child.' Blaine replied, his eyes discretely raking over Kurt's body.

'Now it makes more sense. I bet you love this, you would come dressed up like this every day if you could, don't deny it!' Kurt joked, eyeing Blaine's outfit.

_He makes a cute Pirate._

'Maybe I would. There's nothing wrong with letting go once in a while right?' Blaine asked, whilst carefully setting down his guitar then taking a seat on the table where Kurt was sitting down.

'No I guess you're right there. Hey, guess what?' Kurt asked looking up at Blaine.

'What?' Blaine answered excitedly, grinning.

'For once in your life you are currently taller than me.' Kurt smirked, waiting for Blaine's reaction.

'Take that back Mr Hummel, I maybe a little bit vertically challenged but I bet I'm smarter than you and have more bowties than you do.' Blaine gasped mockingly, crossing his arms dramatically.

'Oh really? More than me, I see this as a challenge Mr Anderson.' Kurt stood up from the chair standing directly in front of Blaine.

'More than me, I doubt that I'm the king of bowties.' Blaine scoffed, hopping off the table, standing on the opposite side of the table to Kurt.

They both stood staring at each other, not wanting to be the first one to break the eye contact. Kurt's heart was beating so fast he was surprised Blaine hadn't noticed.

'Hey, uh - Blaine?' Kurt asked suddenly, causing Blaine to frown slightly.

_What just happened?_

'What's up?' Blaine replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. _God he's beautiful. _

'You do realize that your class is waiting outside for you, they've been standing out there for like ten minutes.' Kurt said blushing faintly, watching Blaine's gaze.

'They – what? Oh god, I'm a terrible teacher.' Blaine remarked walking over to the door, quickly unlocking it letting in a class of confused children who were dying to ask questions.

'Why was the door locked Mr Anderson? And why was it locked with Mr Kurt in here? Were you two kissing or hugging, because my mum said that's what adults do.' A boy asked dressed as Peter Pan.

'No they weren't because I heard only a boy and a girl can do that.' The girl next to him snapped, hitting the boy on the arm.

By this point both Kurt and Blaine were blushing, looking at each other for help.

'Okay guys, just sit down.' Blaine instructed, walking over to sit on his desk, feet not quite touching the floor, Kurt following standing next to him.

'Right, me and Kurt were not kissing or whatever, just talking about what was happening today as he was confused, weren't you Mr Kurt?' Blaine looked across to Kurt who was staring back at him.

'Exactly, just because we were in here alone doesn't mean anything was going on.' Kurt turned back to Blaine for reassurance.

'Yeah, I mean we could have been but we weren't. So class, now that's cleared up I want to know who you've come dressed as and why.' Blaine tried changing the subject as he sensed Kurt was uncomfortable.

'Excuse me, can I say something?' Somebody asked. Both Kurt and Blaine looked around trying to decipher who had spoken.

_Luke? _Both men turned to look at each other at the same time, identical expressions on their faces.

'Kurt, do you like Mr Anderson? Like how a girl and a boy can like each other? Because you look at him the same way my sister does to her boyfriend, she loves him you know.' Luke's sudden forwardness shocked both Kurt and Blaine.

'Uh, no, we're just friends Luke, aren't we Bla-Mr Anderson?' Kurt faced Blaine who was looking slightly worried.

'Yeah of course we are, it doesn't matter to you lot anyway. I'm your teacher; he's the class assistant that's all you need to know.'

Kurt s heart sank as the realization set in. Because that's all they were, Blaine was the teacher, Kurt was his assistant. They could just be friends, nothing more. No matter how bad he wanted it.

'Kurt? Kurt? Everything okay?' Blaine was standing in front of him, looking fraught.

'I just need a minute.' Kurt mumbled, literally sprinting out the class, for the second time that week.

Blaine stood on the spot, feeling helpless. He tried to continue talking to the class, but even they could tell something was wrong. Kurt returned ten minutes later much to the relief of Blaine and from the quiet cheers from the class, they were obviously pleased too.

'I'm sorry, I just had to use the bathroom, but I'm back now, what did I miss?' Kurt asked, shooting Blaine an apologetic look.

'We were just asking Mr Anderson what songs he's going to play us today, last year he dressed up as Prince Eric and sung us all the songs from the Little Mermaid.' Lacy explained excitedly sitting at the front.

'Is that so? Prince Eric? You do actually kind of look like him though. I can see the resemblance.' Kurt smiled imagining what Blaine must have looked like.

'Oh and in case you were wondering I'm not just a witch. I'm Elphaba, you know the wicked witch, from Wicked. But my mum told me I'm not allowed to make myself green because it's bad for my face.' Lacy exclaimed.

_She really is a mini Rachel. _Kurt laughed, drawing all attention to him.

'What's so funny Mr Kurt? Did I do something?' Lacy asked, seeming slightly offended.

'No, of course you didn't, you just remind me of someone. How about we let Mr Anderson get back to his lesson?' Blaine gave Kurt an appreciative nod and continued talking to the class.

It took up until break to finish going through the class letting each of them explain who they are.

'Mr Anderson, who is Kurt dressed up as? I can't tell.' A girl in a Belle costume asked.

'Oh, well he is a Prince, but he doesn't have a crown, because to be a Prince doesn't mean that you need a crown. You just have to be special and amazing and talented, which he is.' Blaine rambled on, looking over at Kurt who was blushing.

'Y-yeah what Mr Anderson said.' Kurt managed to stutter out, face still bright red.

_He thinks I'm special, amazing and talented? _

The next thing Kurt knew the class were filing out to go outside for break, leaving him alone with Blaine in the class.

'Kurt, I just have to go outside, uh- break duty or something. I'll see you after.' Blaine awkwardly shuffled out the room.

Kurt sat on the table, confused. He decided to text Mercedes and Rachel, he couldn't ignore his friends.

_**Rachel**_

_Rachel, Omg! There's the cutest girl here, she's literally a mini you, I mean she's even dressed up as Elphaba! You best be singing your heart out, and no, you can't persuade me to join you next week. I really like it here. _

_Xx _

_**Mercedes**_

_Help me! Blaine called me special and talented and amazing. What do I do? I know I'm probably over thinking things, but what if he really means it? What if he does like me? I know you probably think I'm going crazy but I can't help it, I really do like him. _

_Xx _

Kurt set his phone down on the table and waited for them to reply, in the meantime he wandered aimlessly around the class, going over to Blaine's desk. Ever since he was a child he'd always wanted to know what was in the top draw of a teacher's desk. Carefully he pulled open the draw, only to be disappointed by what he found. _Huh? So all he has in here is his phone, countless pens, a mirror, wallet and wait – it can't be. Why would he put them in there? It's not his bedside table. What if a student opened the draw? _

'What are you doing Kurt?' A voice sounded from the doorway. Kurt span around in panic, trapping his hand in the draw as he was closing it. Blaine was standing in the door with an amused expression on his face as Kurt withdrew his hand from the draw, extremely embarrassed.

'I...was…uh – just looking. I've always wanted to know what teachers put in their top draw; I always thought it was private stuff or bad notes about students, but apparently not, well not exactly. Sorry for looking.' Kurt made his way back over to where his phone was.

'Oh, it's fine, I really don't mind, I like to think I'm a pretty open guy. Nothing bad right? In the draw I mean.' Blaine closed the door and headed over to his desk opening his draw. He looked up noticing that Kurt was being rather quiet.

'Oh…um. Yeah about that, they're just, in case of an emergency.' Blaine blushed, watching Kurt's face as he thought.

'So you're telling me, that you've had sex, in your classroom?' Kurt replied surprised at how bold he was, when really he was cringing inside.

'N-no. Well I haven't, I just. Oh god this is awkward. I promise I'm not some creep, when I had a boyfriend, sometimes, I would go straight over to his place, after here and I just kept them here to take with me, I don't really need them anymore, thanks for reminding me, I don't want you to think the wrong thing.' Blaine was panicking inside. _What if he hates me? Please don't hate me. _He thought to himself.

'Blaine, I don't hate you, I see I'm not the only one who thinks aloud. I was just surprised that's all. It's your draw you keep what you want in it.' He looked over at Blaine who looked like he was about cry; Kurt quickly made his way over to where he was standing, hunched over his desk. He lightly put his hand over Blaine's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

'Kurt, what happened earlier, when you left? Did I say something to hurt you? Because if I did it's the last thing I want to do, I didn't mean to I swear.' Blaine turned around to face Kurt, a stray tear running down his cheek; Kurt caught it on the tip of his finger. Blaine shuddered slightly at the feel of Kurt touching his cheek.

'Hey, don't cry, we can't have a crying pirate can we? You're meant to be tough. You didn't do anything, I was just being pathetic. I think it's because you were talking about being my friend and the whole kissing, liking you situation. It struck a nerve with me, I don't know why. I know I've only known you a week, but I consider you a friend and maybe because you're the only other gay guy I know has something to do with it, I'm just afraid that when my time here is over you won't remember me or even like me. It just got a too much for me to handle earlier and I'm sorry Blaine.' Kurt finished his speech, not wanting to look up at Blaine.

'Kurt just look at me.' He reluctantly looked up to find Blaine smiling, wiping his cheeks.

'Why would you think that I would forget you? I do really like you Kurt and I consider you a friend, I meant what I said earlier, you're special and amazing and talented, don't forget that. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable earlier and maybe I should have dealt with it better, but I didn't know what to do, I've never been in that situation before and they're only kids, they don't know what they are talking about. I'm going to hug you now, if that's okay.' Blaine smiled shyly, trying to work out what Kurt was thinking.

All Kurt could do was nod weakly before he felt a pair of safe, warm arms wrapping around him, making him relax instantly. His instinct was to wrap his arms back around Blaine's shoulders. They stood holding each other tightly for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go. Eventually Blaine was the first to pull back, still holding Kurt close to him, not wanting to lose full contact.

'Kurt, when I left, earlier, for break duty, I lied. I went into the bathroom, just talking to myself and trying to convince myself that I didn't… well, like you. But I do Kurt and I know it's wrong and I'm sorry, but that doesn't matter, you'll still be my friend right?' Now it was Blaine's turn to avoid looking at Kurt.

'Of course I am I thought we already established that? I know nothing can happen between us, but at least it's out in the open now, we both like each other right? In that way.' Kurt said hopefully, hoping he hadn't got the wrong message.

Blaine just nodded before pulling Kurt into another tight hug.

'Just for the record, I think you're amazing, talented and special too, more than me. At least people look up to you.' Kurt admitted, pulling away from Blaine.

'Stop it; people do look up to you. How about we discuss this over lunch later? I'll make you believe how special you are.' Blaine smiled widely in anticipation.

'Fine, it's a date.' Kurt instantly regretted his choice of words.

'Right a date. Well in that case I expect you on the carpet at 12pm sharp. I'll be the handsome pirate eating, wait for it… heart shaped sandwiches.' Blaine winked at Kurt, and then walked off leaving him standing, in shock.

All Kurt wanted to do was run around and squeal in joy at the top of his lungs, instead he just stood there not knowing what to do.

_Blaine likes me? Oh my god. I would die a happy man right now. A lunch date this can't be happening! _

On the other side of the class Blaine was thinking similar thoughts, apart from the fact that he knew he could get into serious trouble if anything were to happen between him and Kurt.

_It's just lunch, nothing will happen. It can't do._

_But I want it too, I don't care anymore, screw my job. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Literally the worst at updating, anyway.. um yeah. So you can review maybe, possibly.. only if you want. **

**Day 4 **

Lunch couldn't come quick enough for Kurt, because yes, he had a date with Blaine. Well not an official date, but still he didn't care. Ten minutes before the lunch bell was due to ring Kurt excused himself from the class, running to the bathroom to restyle his hair, smooth down his shirt and mainly to calm his nerves. He splashed some cold water onto his face before slowly making his way back to the classroom.

As Kurt entered the classroom he nervously looked at his watch.

_11.59am_.

He went and sat down on the carpet, anxiously waiting for Blaine. Fifteen minutes later he still hadn't arrived, Kurt was getting worried. _What if he's forgotten about me? What if he didn't mean it? _ Kurt went into full panic mode, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes, he'd been used to rejection so many times. _I'm such an idiot, why would I believe him? _By this point Kurt was practically sobbing, thinking the worst. He curled into himself against the table, not hearing the door open or Blaine enter. Only when he felt someone lightly touch his shoulder did Kurt look up to find Blaine crouching beside him with a concerned look on his face.

'What's up? Kurt? What happened?' Blaine kneeled down next to Kurt, gently rubbing his back.

'It's nothing; I'm just being stupid as usual.' Kurt snapped, turning away from Blaine.

'It's got to be something Kurt; I leave the room for what, ten minutes? Come back and find you like this. What's going on? I can't try to help unless you tell me.' Blaine looked around the room for any possible cause of why Kurt was in such state.

'I.. I thought that.. that you had left a-and forgotten about me.' Kurt mumbled feeling incredibly embarrassed.

'Oh, Kurt. I hadn't, I would never do that. I went out to grab some food from the teachers' lounge and got caught up. I was going to text you, but I still don't have your number. I don't know what's happened before, but I would never forget about you Kurt.' Blaine shuffled around so he was facing Kurt, who had uncurled himself, but was still leaning against the table.

'I feel so embarrassed. It's just I've been rejected and turned down so many times, that I thought you had done the same. I wouldn't blame you. I mean, who'd be interested in me? I cry over the smallest of things and -' Before he could finish Blaine put a finger up to Kurt's lips silencing him.

'You're just insecure, that's nothing to be embarrassed about Kurt. Everyone's a little insecure at times. I've made my mistakes Kurt, I trusted people way too easily. I had to find out the hard way, now I struggle to completely trust anyone. I-I do trust you though Kurt.' Blaine admitted, blushing when he realized he still had his finger over Kurt's lips, quickly pulling it away.

'I didn't mean to ruin our lunch… I'm sorry. You can go back to the teachers' lounge if you want I'll be fine.' Kurt tried to stand up, but Blaine reached out, placing a firm grip on his shoulder.

'No, you're not going anywhere. We still have twenty-five minutes left of lunch. I wouldn't want my carefully hand crafted sandwiches to go to waste. They were made with love.' Blaine pouted, gesturing to the box of sandwiches on the table.

'When you put it like that... I suppose I couldn't turn down lunch when I have a handsome pirate sitting next to me.' Kurt smirked, kneeling up to retrieve the box of sandwiches from the table. Giving Blaine the perfect opportunity to admire how fitted Kurt's jeans were.

A quiet whine escaped Blaine's lips. _What the hell was that? Real smooth. _

Kurt turned back around to find Blaine blushing. He smiled smugly to himself, knowing full well what he did to the teacher.

_There's nothing wrong with teasing, right?_

'Everything alright?' Kurt asked innocently, opening the container to reveal a selection of heart shaped sandwiches, which had to be one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

'Yep. Perfect. So, are my sandwiches up to your standard? I put nutella in them today, if that's okay with you? Don't judge.' He crawled further into the middle of the carpet giving them both more room to spread out. Yet they both ended up sitting in the middle of the carpet, knees touching.

'Your sandwich making skills exceed my expectations Mr Anderson. They deserve at least a B.' He picked one out of the container, taking a bite.

'What? You can't be serious, a B? I was thinking more along the lines of an A+ I spent my morning creating these babies.' Blaine mocked, eating a sandwich in one bite.

'Blaine! Manners. You said this was a date – well that's how I took it. So… what happens on a date? I've never been on one before.' Kurt blushed and looked at Blaine who was staring with his mouth open, afraid that he was going to judge him for being so inexperienced.

'You've never been... wow... Um, usually you'd just get to know each other...but we kind of already know each other. I can sing to you? If you want...I mean it's only a suggestion. We could just talk, if you'd prefer.'

'I'd love that...b-but can I ask you something first, you don't have to answer but...' Kurt was nervous, in case Blaine took what he was going to ask the wrong way.

'Kurt, its fine, you can ask me anything. I want to be honest with you.' Blaine reassuringly placed his hand over Kurt's knee, smiling softly.

_What's he going to ask? _Blaine silently panicked.

'It's just… well Lacy. She seems to know a lot about you and keeps telling me that you're sad and I just..' Kurt stopped when he noticed Blaine's expression tense slightly.

'Oh god. I overstepped didn't I? I shouldn't have asked…. forget it.' Kurt rambled.

Blaine took a deep breath before beginning to answer Kurt's question. He'd been wondering how long it'd be before Kurt had noticed.

'No, Kurt. You didn't…you're right. Lacy does know more about me than everyone else, because...well, she's S-sebastian's niece. We were together for so long that she began calling me Uncle Blaine and now she's just confused. She doesn't understand why he and I aren't together anymore, all she knows is that she's only allowed to call me Mr Anderson and that me and her Uncle aren't friends anymore.' All the time while Blaine was speaking Kurt could feel the colour in his face draining away. He wished he hadn't asked.

'Oh, I'm sorry. But she knows that you are gay though? Because she keeps asking me to make you happy…I get the impression she's trying to match make just to make you happy again.' Kurt laughed half-heartedly.

'We tried explaining it once, she just said "Oh so you like boys like Uncle Seb? That's cool." Then went back to watching a movie. She's too young to fully understand everything.' Blaine proceeded to pick up another sandwich, tearing off half, consequently making it a broken heart.

'I understand. Hey, don't do that, you've made it a broken heart.' Kurt grabbed one half from Blaine's hand, letting his hand linger purposely a little longer than necessary.

'That's not the only broken thing around here.' Blaine whispered to himself. Not realizing Kurt had heard.

'Blaine, it's okay you know, to still miss him. I might have never had a boyfriend, but I can see when you talk about him how much it hurts and how you don't want to talk about the past. I get it.' Kurt ate the half of Blaine's sandwich, looking down to see that Blaine had ripped his half into even smaller pieces.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his, looking up at him sadly.

_Aaaah he's holding my hands! _Kurt thought he could quite happily stay like that and never let go.

'T-thank you. It makes a change to have someone who understands. It doesn't matter now; I've come to realize how stupid I was. Do you still want me to sing for you? I swear I'm not his depressing all the time, honestly.' Blaine laughed, resting their entwined hands on his lap, subsequently pulling Kurt closer.

'Of course I do, if you're up for it. I want to see how amazing you really are or whether you were trying to impress me, Mr Blaine.' Kurt grinned, reluctantly pulling away from Blaine's grip, grabbing a chair to sit on, even though it was meant for a child.

Blaine stood up, retrieving his guitar from where he'd left it, then went and sat on the table in front of Kurt.

'Okay, so um… I guess this song kind of fits, you'll probably think it's cheesy, but I like it. You're making me nervous! I never get nervous. Here goes.' Blaine adjusted his guitar, taking a deep breath, making sure to look directly at Kurt, before playing the opening chords.

'_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside,_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide,_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did,_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live.' _

By the time Blaine had reached the first chorus Kurt was grinning madly, in awe at how amazing his voice truly was. He could tell Blaine was singing his heart out on this song. For the duration of the song they both had their eyes locked on each other, not wanting to miss any moment.

'_And you can tell everybody,_

_This is your song, _

_It may be quite simple but,_

_Now that it's done._

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is, _

_Now you're in the world.'_

As Blaine finished the song he barely had time to register what was happening before he found himself being enclosed in tight hug by Kurt, making him lose his balance slightly.

'What's all this for?' He asked, returning the hug, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder.

'Just thank you… for everything. Your voice is amazing, I could listen to you sing all day.' Kurt pulled back looking extremely flushed, before quickly leaning in to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine's eyes widened, heart rate increasing at the small, yet somewhat more intimate gesture.

_He smells so good! _Blaine thought, refraining himself from grabbing Kurt by his collar, kissing away his innocence.

_No. Not yet…_

'I'm glad. I'm singing to the class later, maybe I could persuade you to join me?' Blaine pouted slightly, looking hopeful.

'Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see.' Kurt teased.

'Um, Kurt…do you think maybe, possibly, that I could have your number? You have mine and I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier.' Blaine said shyly, once again playing with the hem of his shirt, a nervous habit.

'Oh no, of course. I totally forgot. I'll write it down.' Kurt grabbed a pink pen from the table and jotted down his number on a scrap of paper, handing it to Blaine.

'Thanks. Oh, one more thing. I'm not going to be here tomorrow.' Blaine watched Kurt's face drop and eyes widen as soon as he said it.

'Ohh…w-why?' Kurt mumbled, practically whining.

'I have a training day, just sitting in meetings all day with a group of pretentious teachers who think they're better than everyone else.' Blaine hated the meetings and didn't want to go, especially now since Kurt was in the picture.

'Can't you just not go or something? What am I going to do? Be stuck with some old sub-teacher?' Now it was Kurt's turn to pout, earning a small laugh from Blaine.

'As much as I don't want to go, I have too. I'm still learning. It's pretty much compulsory to go. It's only for one day Kurt, I'll see you after that. Plus, you can text me if you want. It'd make my day a whole lot better. Plus I've requested a cute, young sub-teacher.' Blaine winked, watching Kurt's face relax slightly.

'But tomorrow is Friday. Which means I won't see you until Monday. That's ages away! Cute _and_ young? It's going to take some guy to impress me. If he has curly hair, sparkling brown eyes and has a weird obsession for bowties, I might forgive you for abandoning me. But I think that'll be pretty hard to find.' Kurt crossed his arms and glared at Blaine in an attempt to look unimpressed.

'I do not have an obsession! That's assuming you were talking about me...I hope. Plus if you really wanted to see me, because you couldn't stand not seeing me for one day, we could meet up for coffee or something on Saturday unless you're busy, then I'll just see you Monday.' Blaine secretly hoped Kurt was free for coffee.

'No I'm free, totally free all weekend.' Kurt said a little over enthusiastically, causing Blaine to shoot him a curious look.

'O-okay. Well I'll text you or call at some point. We should tidy up, the class will be wondering what's been going on again. You should warm your vocal chords up Mr Kurt; we have a whole afternoon of singing ahead!' With that Blaine patted Kurt on the shoulder, deliberately leaving his hand there before brushing past him to go and clear up what was left of lunch.

_He wants to meet up with me, for coffee? _

_He said yes! _

Saturday seemed further away than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I finally updated! Going on holiday for a week, perfect time to write more! Anyway..review maybe? Or not...**

**Day 5**

Kurt was _not_ looking forward to today as he knew for a fact that Blaine wouldn't be in school as he had some teachers training day or something, he'd pretty much zoned out as soon as Blaine had told him he wasn't going to be there, but had tried to enjoy the afternoon singing a medley of Disney songs with the class. Blaine's absence meant only one thing, a sub-teacher. He wanted to see Blaine's smiling face as he entered the class, not the stern look of a middle-aged man, glaring at him over the top of his thick rimmed glasses. On instinct Kurt pulled out his phone and text Blaine.

_Who the hell is sitting at your desk?! You told me he'd be cute! Lies Anderson! He's shooting me icy glares. You've got some explaining to do._

_Kurt _

_X_

_Kiss or no kiss? Smiley face? No too childish, kiss it is. _Kurt thought as he sent the text.

Almost instantly he got a reply.

_OH...him – old guy with terrible taste in shirts? Balding? He's harmless, just a little old fashioned. I promise I'll make it up to you. Please don't hate me! Have fun, see you tomorrow! _

_Blaine_

_Xx_

Kurt stifled a laugh, faking a cough. Luckily the teacher seemed to be too engrossed reading some magazine called 'Bee Keeping Monthly'.

Blaine was on the other side of town sitting in an incredibly long, boring meeting filled with men and women at least twice his age. They all seemed to know each other but Blaine was the new guy, the outcast, just sitting alone, not really listening to what the grey haired woman at the front was rambling on about.

When he received the text from Kurt his face lit up instantly, earning a few disapproving looks from other people in the room. Ignoring their glances he read the text from Kurt, smile on his face the whole time. He'd decided to reply, regardless of the fact that the woman next to him was blatantly watching.

It was going to be a long day.

Back at school the awkward introductions were being made. After Kurt had put his phone away he cautiously made his way over to the desk, the balding teacher looked up from his magazine and set it down on the table, neatly folding over the corner of the page.

"And who may you be?" He asked abruptly in a deep voice.

"Kurt... Kurt Hummel, Sir." He held his hand out, despite the fact it was noticeably shaking.

"Mr Bluntford, nice to meet you." He replied, firmly shaking Kurt's hand.

_Bluntford? That's appropriate. _Kurt thought as he shook his hand.

"Likewise." Kurt nodded, pulling his hand away from the other man's slightly sweaty palm.

The two stood in an awkward silence for several minutes; thankfully the bell rang before the atmosphere could become anymore tense.

Kurt didn't like Mr Bluntford, or his teaching methods. Neither did the class, by the time it was lunch the classroom was a mess; Kurt was sweating from having chased one of the boys round the hallways after he had been sent out. In usual sub-teacher style Mr Bluntford had no clue how to cope with the class.

"They're quite a handful aren't they?" He suddenly announced, just as Kurt had regained his breath.

"Something like that. No idea what's gotten into them." Kurt replied sarcastically, trying not to lose his temper.

Another awkward silence broke out, the only noise being the ticking of the clock.

_Three hours to go._ Kurt thought as he glanced up at the clock.

"You a fag?" The teacher asked out of the blue taking Kurt by surprise.

"Excuse me?" Kurt spat, turning around to face him.

"I said, are you a fag? You know, gay, queer..." He trailed off, blank expression on his face.

"If you're asking am I gay, then yes I am. Got a problem with that?" Kurt snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Quite frankly, yes. These children do not need to be exposed to such an unnatural thing. I don't see why Blaine even let you take a step into his class, let alone work with these kids." He replied, face hardening.

Kurt lost it; he'd been through enough already, just when he was beginning to feel accepted someone had to come and make things come crashing back down.

"Unnatural? So you're saying me being gay is _unnatural. _What about those people who have had countless surgical procedures, you're saying they're natural? You don't realize Blaine is gay too do you? You're just another fucking ignorant, small minded idiot; if I wasn't allowed to work with the kids because I'm gay then surely Blaine has no right either? You know what, don't even bother. I'm going to leave, not because I'm a coward but because I've dealt with people like you my whole life, I thought I'd escaped." Kurt took a deep breath once he was finished, discretely wiping a tear away from his cheek. He stormed out the class leaving a speechless Mr Bluntford sitting at the desk, mouth agape.

Once he made it outside he ran straight to his car, slamming the door shut. There was only one person he wanted to speak to, one person who would truly understand what he felt. With shaky fingers Kurt dialled Blaine's number.

_Be the better man. Don't cry. _Kurt thought repeatedly as he waited for Blaine to pick up.

Blaine's morning had been considerably less eventful. Lunch had been postponed until 2pm and he was starving, stomach rumbling at the most quietist moments, earning more disapproving looks from the other teachers. At twelve he'd dismissed himself claiming he needed to use to restroom when really he was going to eat a bag of M&Ms and text Kurt from the confines of a cubicle in the men's. Just as he'd pulled the candy from his bag his phone began to ring, Kurt's name appearing on the caller display.

"Hey Kurt, I was just going to –" He was cut off as Kurt interjected him.

"You told me he would be fine, he's fucking horrible Blaine, I can't go back in there." Kurt yelled down the phone, his voice breaking.

Blaine hadn't heard Kurt swear before which shocked him slightly.

"Kurt, just calm down. Tell me what happened." He said as calmly as he could, attempting to open the bag of M&Ms with one hand.

"That…that teacher. He…called me a f-fag. I lost it, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore. He said that it was unnatural and I shouldn't help with the kids." He had calmed down slightly, but now it was turn for Blaine's blood to boil.

"He what?! Kurt, I'm sorry, just go home." Blaine responded, gripping the bag of sweets so hard he crushed them.

"Can…Can I see you? I don't want to go home yet." Kurt mumbled shyly.

"Sure, um… I'm sitting on a toilet at the moment, hiding from the meeting. I don't think I'll be missed. Do you want me to meet you?" Blaine stood up, shoving the sweets back into his bag.

"I don't want you to miss out though. I'll just drive around for a bit. I'll be fine." Kurt sighed.

"No, I'm leaving. I'd rather see you anyway." He replied, peering around the restroom door for any other people before he made a dash for the exit, muttering a random apology to the woman in charge of the meeting.

Kurt hit his head against the steering wheel, forgetting he was still on the phone to Blaine.

"Kurt? You alright?" He heard a worried voice at the other end of the line.

"Oh…um, yeah. So, you can meet me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm in my car now. We could go to mine? I guess you'd rather not be spotted in town by someone or your dad finding some random guy in your house. It's only an offer but…" Blaine trailed off, thinking he'd overstepped.

"Oh, yours? No, I'd love that." Kurt hoped he hadn't sounded too enthusiastic.

"Awesome, I uh...So basically I live near the mall to make it simple. There's like an apartment block and a coffee shop just before you get there? I assume you know it." Blaine asked.

"Totally, I've been to that coffee shop before. Shall I just park out back?" Kurt put the phone on loudspeaker as he pulled out of the school grounds.

"Yeah that's it. Are you driving?" He said in a serious tone.

"What else am I going to be doing? Flying? Before you ask yes I've put it on loudspeaker. I should be there soon depending on the traffic. I'll wait in my car if you aren't there." He said, stopping at a red light.

"Just checking. Sure, I won't be long. See you then." Blaine replied, ending the call.

Twenty minutes later Kurt was awkwardly standing outside the apartment block, iced coffee in one hand, cookie in the other. A car pulled up behind him, spooking him. He span around wondering who it could be.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Blaine smiled as he made his way over to Kurt, pulling his sunglasses off, squinting in the light.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for dragging you out." Kurt said apologetically, holding out the cookie for Blaine.

"If anything, you saved me Kurt." He grinned taking the cookie, his fingers brushing against Kurt's.

"So I bought you an 'I'm sorry' cookie for nothing?!" Kurt laughed, quickly pulling his hand away.

"That's what this is for? I just thought you were being nice to me!" Blaine pouted.

"You can think of it like that. So, where do you live? As nice as this is, I could do with sitting down." Kurt smiled taking a sip from his drink.

"Right, my apartment, excuse the mess. I left in a hurry." He grabbed Kurt's free hand, pulling him towards his apartment.

"You were right about the mess." Kurt laughed as he stepped inside Blaine's apartment.

Blaine's apartment was small, but homely. It had a quirky style and nothing matched yet everything seemed to fit perfectly. You could tell Blaine had decorated it himself and had collected items from everywhere he'd been, full of memories.

"Sorry, if I'd have known I'd have made an effort. Just make yourself at home. I need to change, I hate wearing these in this weather." He said, gesturing to his shirt and sweater vest.

"I can only imagine." Kurt grinned as he sat himself down on Blaine's leather couch.

_Oh my god. I'm in Blaine's apartment. He's changing. This is too much! _Kurt thought as Blaine went to change.

Several minutes later Blaine returned wearing a pair of bright red knee length shorts and a fitted white t-shirt.

"This is so much better." Blaine sighed as he dropped down on the couch next to Kurt.

"I'm sure it is." Kurt smirked, discretely eyeing Blaine's choice of outfit.

"So… what happened today? You wanna talk about it?" Blaine asked, turning towards Kurt.

"I just…the class weren't behaving with him, I didn't really like him. Then out of nowhere he just asked 'Are you a fag?' I've dealt with enough, let alone someone else starting on me. I yelled at him then left." Kurt answered, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Kurt, you had every right to act how you did. I'll talk to the principal and get him removed. I don't want him there either." Blaine smiled pulling Kurt's hands into his own.

"Thanks. I just… I don't have any tears to be wasted on people like him. They're not worth my time anymore, sure I still put up with it in school, but not for much longer." He told Blaine, staring down at their joined hands.

"How about we just watch a movie or something, you have like two hours until you're meant to be home." Blaine asked feeling nervous.

"Oh, sure. You choose, I need the bathroom." Kurt reluctantly pulled his hands from Blaine's and stood up, brushing past Blaine as we headed off down the hallway.

"First door on the right!" Blaine called out as he jumped off the sofa and started rummaging through his pile of DVD's.

Once Kurt returned they both settled back down the couch, drifting closer to each other.

"So, what are we watching Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well good Sir, we are watching _West Side Story._ If that's okay?" He asked, shifting himself so he was facing Kurt, resting his back against the arm rest of the couch.

"Perfect, I love this movie, although I've never actually seen it at the theatre." Kurt confessed, mimicking Blaine's position.

Blaine grinned and pressed play, turning his attention to the movie as the opening credits rolled.

Two hours later both men were cuddled together in the middle of the sofa, sobbing at the end of the movie.

"It always gets me the ending." Kurt choked out, wiping his tears.

"I know. Hey, we're kinda like Tony and Maria, minus the whole gang situation" Blaine replied, smiling slightly at the thought.

"Whys that?" Kurt questioned, confused.

"Because we both like each other and I want to be...with you, but we can't, not yet." He admitted, smile saddening.

"Wow I didn't think of it like that. Huh? I guess we are. But we can, one day maybe?" Kurt blushed, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"If you want that Kurt I'll be here, unless you find some other hot younger guy." He pulled Kurt's hand into his lap, entwining their hands.

"That'd be pretty hard to find, you're quite something, Mr Blaine." He winked at Blaine, smirking a little.

Blaine blushed and noticed Kurt check his phone.

"Got to leave?" Blaine turned to look at him.

Kurt sighed sadly, untangling himself from Blaine. "Yeah, my dad will worry. Can we do this again someday?" He asked blushing.

"I'd love that." He replied standing up, holding his hand out for Kurt to take.

"T-thanks." Kurt stuttered taking Blaine's extended hand.

Blaine caught Kurt of guard and pulled him closer.

_Every time you touch me I just melt away._

"There's just one more thing, think of it as a...a parting gift, for now." He reached his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek.

Before Kurt had time to respond he felt Blaine's lips lightly touch his, automatically he closed his eyes. All too soon they were gone. Kurt opened his eyes, a soft whine escaping his lips.

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say, blushing furiously.

"I hope that was a good 'Oh' and not a 'Get off me why did you do that. Oh.'" Blaine asked apprehensively.

"God no...I mean, it was a good 'Oh'. He stepped back, hand still joined with Blaine's.

"Well in that case, I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt towards the front door.

"Tomorrow?" Kurt turned around, totally forgetting about the coffee date they'd planned.

"Uh, coffee? You said you were free, if you've changed your mind its fine." Blaine rambled on, trying not to sound too optimistic.

"No, I still want that. Text me when you're free." Kurt smiled, opening the front door.

"Perfect. I'll text you later." He grinned, pulling Kurt in for one last hug and kissed him on the cheek, his lips lingering.

Kurt pulled back and waved at Blaine as he made his way down the steps to the main entrance of the apartments. Once he was out of sight Blaine closed the door, squealing to himself feeling like a teenager again, forgetting that what he was getting himself into.

_Tomorrow…_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow.. I really should have updated this...*hides* But.. anyway... next chapter! Review maybe... or not.. okay.. bye! *awkward* **

**Day 6 **

Kurt set his alarm for 9am, an hour earlier than usual for a Saturday. Being the organized person he was he'd already set out his clothes for the date. _Yes! Date, an actual date! _After much deliberating and an hour long conversation with Mercedes he'd settled for a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a fitted light blue shirt with a navy sweater.

Blaine on the other hand hadn't had such a pleasant start to his day. After another uncomfortable night on the couch he'd woken with a start after he'd successfully managed to roll over and onto the floor, papers flying everywhere. He'd spent Friday night after Kurt had left grading the final batch of papers and had once again fallen asleep on the couch, not bothering to move to his bed.

By 10.30am Kurt was dressed and pacing around in his room, checking himself in the mirror every five minutes making sure he looked perfect, not a hair out of place. Fortunately his dad and Carole were at work and Finn was still asleep meaning he wasn't getting interrogated about where he was going, who with and when he would be back. He checked himself in the mirror one more time before heading downstairs and out to his car, sending Blaine a text that he was on his way.

**Blaine – **

_Leaving now! You best be ready Mr Anderson, I need my coffee! _

_Xx _

Just as Blaine had stepped out of the shower he noticed he'd received a text from Kurt. After reading the text and checking the time he realized that Kurt must only be minutes away. He frantically dried himself off and began rummaging through draws searching for something he classed as appropriate date wear. Just as he had pulled on a clean pair of boxers and was half way through buttoning his shirt up, a knock sounded at his door. He sprinted to the door, opening it ajar only so his head was visible, hiding the rest of his body behind the wood.

"K-Kurt, you're…here." He stuttered, a faint blush creeping up his neck.

"Where else would I be?" Kurt frowned slightly, trying to step inside Blaine's apartment.

"Can you just wait here for one minute?"

Kurt eyed him curiously. "Why?"

"I... um..." Blaine sighed and shook his head, opening the door fully.

Kurt started to giggle, covering his hand over his mouth as he stared at Blaine's current attire.

"What happened to you?" Kurt questioned once he'd caught his breath.

"Long story short, I'm running a little late. Let me just put some jeans on." He self-consciously pulled his shirt tighter around himself and ran back towards his room.

"Do your shirt up too, I don't mind but… it's a little cold outside." He sneered, trying not to laugh as he watched Blaine dash off into his bedroom.

Several minutes later Blaine returned looking considerably less dishevelled, wearing a red jumper over his shirt and black skinny jeans. He grabbed his glasses and wallet off the side before locking the door.

"You wear glasses?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to look at Blaine.

"Oh yeah, I don't like wearing contacts every day if that's okay with you?"

"More than okay, you have this cute nerd appeal." Kurt blushed slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied as they made their way down the stairs.

Once they'd reached the main doors a cool fall breeze brushed past them, causing Blaine to involuntarily shiver.

"Glad you did your shirt up now?" Kurt smirked as he watched Blaine fold his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. I need coffee. Where are we going anyway?" Blaine asked as they headed towards Kurt's car.

"Well, the Lima Bean is the obvious choice, but literally everyone from my school goes there so... how about if we go a little further away? You know anywhere?" He pulled out of the parking lot, turning the radio up slightly.

"Well, there's this little coffee shop I've been to when I first started teaching. It's not too far. I'll give you directions." Blaine suggested, turning to look at Kurt as they stopped at a red light.

"Perfect." Kurt smiled and tapped the steering wheel along to the beat of the random song playing on the radio.

Half an hour and countless wrong turns later Blaine had successfully directed Kurt to a small, family run coffee shop just outside of town.

It was small yet had a homely feel with worn leather couches and mismatched chairs and tables scattered around. Kurt smiled to himself as it reminded him of Blaine's apartment. It wasn't particularly busy apart from a few people sitting at the tables nearest the windows.

"So, what are you having?" Blaine asked once they'd reached the front of the line, the man behind the till grinning at them both.

"Oh, a caramel macchiato thanks." Kurt smiled to the cashier before turning his attention back to Blaine who was staring at the selection of cakes in the cabinet.

"Blaine, are you ordering?" He elbowed Blaine in the ribs making him jump.

"What was that for?!" He shrieked, glaring back at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I said what do you want to order?"

"Oh, they already know my order. We might as well just sit down." He grinned and guided Kurt to a small couch in the corner.

Ten minutes later their orders arrived. As well as their drinks it appeared Blaine had ordered a sample of every cake on sale.

"I'm never going to eat all this!" Kurt laughed as he stared at the array of cakes in front of them.

"We can take them home. But I thought you should try some of the best cakes ever. I literally used to come in here every day just for the cake." He smiled and took a bite of the red velvet cake, holding the other piece out for Kurt.

"So, how did you come across this place? It's kind of out of the way from everywhere else." Kurt asked as he took the piece of cake from Blaine's fingers, chewing it thoughtfully, savouring the taste.

"Oh, when I was training to become a teacher and all I used to stay up really late working on assignments, during one of my many late night drives I discovered this place. It kind of became my little escape. Everyone here is really accepting too." He shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"So they know you're gay?" Kurt questioned as he stirred the cream into his drink.

"Yeah, the owners, they're gay too. I kind of got to know them." He replied, watching Kurt stir the cream into his drink intently.

"What about Sebastian? Didn't he come here with you?" Kurt asked quietly, continuing to stir his beverage vigorously.

"He wasn't living with me then. Plus, he was busy doing his own thing so I didn't see him every night." He replied, remembering the countless times he'd come to the café after Sebastian had let him down once again.

"Oh right. Sorry." Kurt said sheepishly.

"Don't be, I've got to talk about it at some point right? By the way, you're doing that all wrong." He pointed to Kurt's drink.

"How can I be doing it wrong?" He said, confused, staring down at the mug.

"You're not meant to stir in the cream, you're meant to lick it off. It's the best part!" He exclaimed, pulling the spoon out of Kurt's hand.

"Blaine! I am not licking the cream off it. That's just... no." He shook his head, attempting to hide his smile.

"Fine, I will. I'm not letting you ruin the most amazing drink ever." He grinned wickedly and picked up the cup, before licking the remainder of the cream off the top.

"You're unbelievable." He muttered and stared at Blaine, subconsciously licking his lips.

Blaine set down the cup and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, earning a disapproving look from Kurt. "That was so worth it."

"Uh, you've got a little…" He gestured to Blaine's lips. After several failed attempts of watching Blaine try to remove the cream Kurt sighed and reached out to wipe the cream off Blaine's lip with the tip of his finger.

"Oh…" Blaine stared, wide eyed at Kurt.

_Do that again. _Blaine thought.

"I… you had…I just…sorry." Kurt blushed and looked away.

Blaine reached out and placed his hand on Kurt's knee. "Don't be." He smiled reassuringly, lightly squeezing his knee.

"So, what exactly happened this morning? Not that I have anything against you wearing just your underwear or anything." Kurt questioned, still aware of Blaine's hand on his knee.

Blaine blushed at Kurt's question. "I was in the shower...and I didn't read your text, so when you knocked I'd only just got out, hence the fluffy hair." He explained and ran a hand through his ungelled hair.

"So, let me get this right. You took that long in the shower?" Kurt said before he could think what he was implying.

"Uh... sure, I guess." Blaine replied, smiling to himself as he drank his coffee, watching the colour appear on Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt remained silent for several minutes, picking at a piece of cinnamon swirl, sensing Blaine's eyes on him.

"Oh Kurt! I forgot to tell you something." Blaine announced suddenly, bouncing a little on his seat.

"Okay… what?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Don't sound so nervous. It's just next week I'm taking the class down to the lake and well… considering you're my assistant , will you help out?"

"Totally." Kurt nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"Thanks, well I'll give you the details on Monday." He smiled, drinking the remainder of his coffee.

"Can't wait." Kurt whispered as he picked up his drink, only remembering Blaine had licked it after swallowing several mouthfuls. He quickly put the cup down, pushing it across the table.

"You're lucky I like you." He muttered, watching Blaine's somewhat proud expression.

"What? I didn't spit in it!" Blaine chuckled.

"And you call yourself a teacher." He rolled his eyes, playfully hitting Blaine on the arm.

"Help me! My boyfriend is violent!" Blaine squealed, pushing Kurt away. Not registering what he'd said too caught up in the moment.

_Wait boyfriend? _Kurt thought.

Blaine froze staring at Kurt with wide eyes.

_Boyfriend? _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, but nevertheless, here it is! Apologies for any mistakes, blame the lack of sleep and my birthday party! Anyway.. Oh yeah, thanks for reviews and that! **

**Day 6 **

_Boyfriend?_

Blaine continued to stare at Kurt, panic stricken, a million and one thoughts running through his head.

After several tense minutes it was Kurt who spoke up first, noticing the trepidation in Blaine's eyes and how rigid he'd been sitting since the slip up.

"Hey, it's okay you know…" He said softly, gently rubbing Blaine's arm in an attempt to reassure and relax him.

Blaine just nodded, relaxing slightly but still refused to meet Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, barely above a whisper.

"You have no need to apologize, honey. Everyone has slip ups. I should know the amount of times I've done it around you." He smiled and lightly brushed his fingers along Blaine's cheek and jawline, encouraging him to look up.

"But this is different…" He sighed and reluctantly looked up.

"I mean it Kurt… I want that and I didn't mean to ask you that way but it slipped out and I wasn't thinking and I don't want to screw his up because I really care about you Kurt and I know it's a big step going from friends to being labelled as boyfriends but I don't want to put any pressure on you Kurt, I can wait.." He paused his rambling momentarily to take a deep breath.

"But what I'm trying to say is –" Blaine was unexpectedly cut short as suddenly Kurt's lips were on his.

_Kurt's kissing me? Kurt's kissing me! _He thought before realizing he was just sitting there. Blaine began to kiss Kurt back softly. After a few minutes Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine's, both of them with flushed cheeks and shy smiles. It was conformation to Blaine that Kurt did indeed want what he wanted.

"Boyfriends." Kurt whispered and nodded, looking into his eyes.

"You… you really mean that?" He said in disbelief, his hazel eyes gazing at Kurt hopefully.

"Of course I do, but can I ask one thing?" Kurt sat back slightly, suddenly feeling anxious.

"You don't need to ask Kurt."

"C-can we go slow? It's just you're my first official boyfriend and I don't want to mess up and I'm a little nervous, but I trust you." He admitted.

"Whatever you want, we can go at whatever pace you want and promise to tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Blaine smiled at Kurt reassuringly.

Kurt nodded and manoeuvred himself so that we was sitting sideways on Blaine's lap, not even bothering to look around at the other customers, although to a degree they were a corner so had some level of privacy.

"Comfy?" Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and lacing their fingers together.

"Perfect." He hummed contentedly, closing his eyes briefly and leaning into Blaine.

"You called me honey earlier." Blaine stated and looked down at Kurt

"I...I did? I didn't even realize, sorry." Kurt blushed and mentally cursed himself for letting the endearment slip.

"Sorry? It was cute; nobody's ever called me that before." Blaine confessed.

"They haven't? Not even…you know ex-boyfriends?" Kurt used the term lightly, really only referring to Sebastian.

"Not really only if they wanted something from me, usually money." He sighed, pressing his lips to the back of Kurt's neck with the lightest touch, causing Kurt to shiver at the feeling.

"You cold?" He wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt.

"No." Kurt shook his head and looked up at Blaine, a content smile on his face.

"I just never expected someone to pay attention to me like this, just the little things." He gestured to their joined hands and kissed Blaine's knuckles, squeezing his hand.

"This is okay right?" Blaine asked, suddenly worried that despite how natural it felt Kurt may not have the same opinion.

"Would I be here if it wasn't?" He quipped.

Blaine just smiled and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"So, anywhere else you'd like to go today or have you got somewhere to be?" Blaine asked, sitting up slightly pulling Kurt with him.

"I have to be back by four, my dad needs me to cook dinner, Saturday tradition that I cook." Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, not wanting to move out of Blaine's arms.

"That still gives us…" Blaine pulled his hand away and reached into Kurt's pocket to pull out his phone to check the time. "Around three hours."

Blaine smiled as the screen on Kurt's phone lit up, revealing a picture of himself.

"Where'd you get this from?" He questioned, holding the phone out so Kurt could see.

"Oh…um…Facebook." Kurt stammered feeling incredibly embarrassed that he'd been caught searching for Blaine's profile.

"You searched me?" Blaine raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah but I didn't know if I was allowed to add you so I didn't..." He shrugged.

"I think it'll be fine. How about we take a photo now, together?" Blaine suggested unlocking Kurt's phone, thankful it didn't have a passcode.

"Okay, if you're sure it's alright to." Kurt said hesitantly not wanting to get into trouble.

"Just shut up and smile." He laughed and held the phone out in front of them.

Several photos later, Kurt still wasn't happy claiming that Blaine had shaky hands so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Give it here, just one more I promise." He snatched the phone out of Blaine's hand and once again held it out in front.

"Turn your head a little." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear just before he was about to take the photo.

Kurt turned his head a fraction, surprised when Blaine pulled him into a kiss. He closed his eyes and took a photo, breaking the kiss once it was taken.

"Well aren't you just devious Mr Anderson, you planned that all along." Kurt shook his head and scrolled through his photos until he found the most recent one, holding it up so Blaine could look.

"See, adorable." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Why don't you set it as your lock screen? That way every time you look at your phone you'll be reminded of what we have."

"You're so cheesy sometimes." Kurt laughed and buried his face in Blaine's sweater.

Blaine pulled Kurt's phone out of his hand and made the changes before putting the phone back in his pocket, leaving his hand resting on Kurt's hip.

"Are we getting out of here or?" Kurt asked after several moments look back up at Blaine.

"I was suggesting we go for a walk in the park but... it's your call." Blaine replied, trying not to laugh.

"I didn't...I meant...a walk sounds perfect but can we stop by the grocery store as well, there's a few bits I need for dinner, if that's okay." Kurt remembered the shopping list he was supposed to have picked up before he left, knowing he'd get moaned at for forgetting to go.

"Of course it is. How about we go for a walk and then on the way back stop by the store, I could do with going there now you mention it." Blaine suggested, remembering how his fridge only had a left over piece of takeout pizza and carton of milk.

"Sounds perfect." Kurt sat up and looked around briefly realizing how nobody was even paying attention before placing one last chaste kiss to Blaine's lips before standing up, pulling Blaine with him.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled and picked up the box of cakes, allowing himself to be dragged out of the shop by Kurt, waving haphazardly in the direction of the owners who were grinning at them both.

Kurt decided that the local park nearest to home was the best option incase his dad needed him, plus he knew a spot where he wanted to take Blaine.

"Where are you taking me?" Blaine whined, dragging his feet.

"Just somewhere, so quit moaning it'll be worth it." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, making him walk faster.

"Fine, fine. As long as there's a seat though, my legs ache." Blaine grumbled, fastening his pace to catch up with Kurt, trying not to trip over.

"Is that because of your height or..." Kurt joked.

"Hey! No need for that..." Blaine gasped, pretending to sound hurt.

"Kidding." Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt?"

Both Blaine and Kurt turned around jumping a foot apart, standing awkwardly not knowing how to act.

"Mercedes?" Kurt said, more of a question than a statement.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and then back to Mercedes.

_How much had she seen? _

"This…this is Blaine." Kurt mumbled, gesturing for Blaine to come closer giving him a desperate look.

"As in…the Blaine, he's cuter in person." Mercedes grinned and held out her hand. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Blaine blushed and politely shook Mercedes hand. "Kurt's told me a lot about you too."

The three stood in silence for a couple of minutes, just as it was beginning to verge on becoming awkward Blaine was the one who spoke first this time.

"So what are you doing here Mercedes?" He asked, taking a couple of steps closer to Kurt.

"Nothing much, just wanted to get some air really. I have my grandparents over; sometimes you just need a break. What about you two?" She asked, sounding genuinely interested, still grinning.

"Kurt says he's taking me to a secret spot or something, I feel like I've walked for hours"

Kurt reached out and hit Blaine on the arm.

"Sorry, baby" Blaine said, rubbing his arm, blushing when he realized what he'd said.

Kurt's eyes widened and he just stared at Blaine, not wanting to turn back to Mercedes.

"Ohh…so you two are...I'm happy for you, you better treat Kurt right."

"Don't worry, I'd never hurt him." Blaine reassured her and took Kurt's hand in his own.

"Hey, do you mind if we carry on? I have to be back soon and I want to take Blaine to the spot." Kurt asked.

"As in the spot…where you." Mercedes questioned, wondering if the place she was thinking of was the same one Kurt was going on about.

"Yes that one." Kurt nodded, discretely checking the time on his phone, realizing they had less than two hours left.

"He must really like you Blaine, only I've been to the spot before. Text me." She gave Kurt a hug and waved to Blaine as she continued her walk through the park,

"So what's so special about this spot?" Blaine queried as Kurt carried on walking down the same path, not letting go of Blaine's hand.

"You'll see."

They walked in a comfortable silence for five minutes until Kurt stopped abruptly as they reached a wooden bench situated under a large beech tree.

"It's my mum's bench; we used to come here when I was younger for a picnic every Saturday. I come here sometimes just to get away from everything." He sighed and looked up at the tree.

"This tree was here when my mum was our age as well." Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and went and sat down on the bench.

"Can...Can I come and sit down?" Blaine asked from where he was standing on the path, not wanting to interrupt Kurt's thoughts.

Kurt shifted over on the bench and held his arms out, motioning for Blaine to come over.

"It's lovely Kurt, is it true what Mercedes said?" Blaine said as he made his way over and sat down next to Kurt, curling into his side.

"What?" Kurt frowned, turning his head towards Blaine.

"That you've only ever brought her over here before nobody else?"

"Yeah, I...I came out to her here, it sounds stupid but I feel safe here." He shook his head, only for Blaine to kiss his cheek, pressing his face into Kurt's neck.

"No it's not. I'm honoured that you'd let me come to your spot." Blaine said softly.

"You're part of my life now Blaine, it's our spot." Kurt smiled, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Our spot?" Blaine lifted his head up to look into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt just nodded, not having felt so relaxed and happy in weeks.

_Our spot._

_Our. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well this was the longest delay ever, literally had this chapter started for weeks! Sorry! Anyway.. **

**Day 6 **

After sitting cuddled together on the bench sharing occasional kisses and talking about trivial things for the remainder of the hour both men reluctantly made their way hand in hand back to the car, ignoring the disapproving looks from an elderly couple going about an afternoon stroll.

Once at the grocery store Kurt quickly filled his basket with an array of fresh vegetables and the ingredients required to bake a strawberry meringue roulade, a recipe he'd recently mastered and one which proved to be a favourite with his dad. He'd sent Blaine off to go and get his own shopping. One thing he couldn't stand was someone lingering behind him when he was trying to shop as quickly and calmly as possible. Blaine on the other hand was deliberating over which cereal to pick. _Fruit loops or Lucky Charms? _He thought to himself just as he felt a hand rest on his lower back, knowing who it was immediately.

"Pick Lucky Charms because I'm lucky and you're charming." Kurt whispered in his ear before stepping back leaving a gap between them, just in case anyone he knew walked in.

"So cheesy." Blaine shook his head but picked up the aforementioned box of cereal, throwing it into his otherwise empty basket.

"You love it." Kurt teased and glanced down at Blaine's basket.

"Seriously, you have one item? The time it's taken me to fill my basket you have _one _item." He emphasized, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine looked down at his basket then back up to Kurt. "Yeah well I couldn't decide what cereal to pick and I got distracted…" He blushed.

His blush didn't go unnoticed. "Ohh… distracted you say?" Kurt said knowingly.

"There was this guy that kept staring at me; I wonder what his boyfriend would think." He teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well maybe that guy would like his boyfriend to hurry up because he's bored and has realized that said boyfriend eats like a five year old."

"I do not." Blaine pouted and darted off down the aisle in search of the next item on his imaginary list.

Kurt followed Blaine who abruptly stopped down the frozen food aisle, the desserts to be precise.

"Oh god what could you possibly want down here." Kurt groaned, shaking his head in dismay.

Blaine reached into the freezer and pulled out several tubs of ice cream, showing them to Kurt with a childish grin on his face.

"Do you actually eat anything remotely healthy?" Kurt frowned at the frozen food, unable to hide the small smile on his face at Blaine's expression.

"Um, yeah... I cook fajitas normally once a week and um... Wes sometimes brings me food but my cooking skills pretty much suck, apart from sandwiches, salad and pasta." He admitted, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"Am I really going to have to teach you how to cook? I'm five years younger." Kurt laughed.

"If you want…" Blaine mumbled with a shrug, continuing his shop.

Twenty minutes later Blaine had finally filled his basket – with a few extra items thanks to Kurt's persuasion. They both paid for their food and left the store, all with fifteen minutes to spare before Kurt had to be home.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked once they'd reached the car, noticing that Blaine had been considerably quieter since the ice cream situation.

"Yeah, fine." Blaine said a little too abruptly.

"Blaine." Kurt faced him as he turned the ignition on, not yet pulling out of the parking lot.

"What?" Blaine snapped his head around to face Kurt.

"What's going on? I can tell something's wrong." Kurt said softly, placing his hand on Blaine's knee, squeezing it lightly.

Blaine sighed looking down at Kurt's hand. "I just… I don't want you to feel like I'm some kind of lost cause or something, I don't want pity, sure I fail at cooking and struggle with simple tasks like ironing my shirts but that doesn't mean I want to be taken pity on, I'm twenty three, I should be capable of this."

"Blaine, honey, I'm not taking pity on you, I _know_ you're capable, I just wanted to help... if you don't want me to you only had to say, I wouldn't be offended." Kurt gave him a reassuring smile.

"I...no I want some help… please." He whispered, staring down at his lap.

"Of course I'll help. Maybe one day next week after school I can come round and help, I'll just tell my dad I'm with Mercedes." He suggested.

"Don't get into trouble though."

"I won't, _Mr Anderson_." Kurt teased.

"Dork." Blaine grinned and leaned across the seat to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"So, we're good? No more pouting?" Kurt questioned as he began the drive back to Blaine's.

"Nope. Thanks though." Blaine smiled brightly.

After dropping Blaine home and several kisses later Kurt made it back to his house only ten minutes late.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" A voice called from the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah, it's me." He replied, walking into the kitchen finding Carole standing over the stove, stirring something in a saucepan.

Kurt placed the bags down onto the counter and took a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Where's dad?" He asked realizing that it was only him and Carole in the house.

"He'll be here soon, something about a last minute job." She rolled her eyes laughing softly.

Kurt pulled his jacket off placing it on the back of the chair, noticing how much it smelt like Blaine, he smiled to himself at the thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Carole; she'd suddenly appeared by his side and was eyeing him curiously. "Have a good day? Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Oh, just out to a coffee shop...and the park." He mumbled, feeling himself blush.

Carole walked over and collected the bags, noticing the blush on Kurt's cheeks.

"Anything you want to tell me?" She asked, nudging Kurt's shoulder as she passed.

"Nope." He muttered in response.

"Mhmm, I'd say someone had a date." Carole joked.

Kurt's eyes widened, he nearly toppled off of the stool. "How did you know that?" He shrieked.

"I was right?! I was only joking." She laughed taking a seat next to Kurt.

"Oh..." Kurt looked down at his lap, avoiding Carole's gaze.

"So come on who is it?" She asked, sensing Kurt's apprehension.

Kurt sighed. "Just...someone."

"I won't tell your dad, I know you'd probably rather tell him yourself." She said reassuringly.

These were the times Kurt was thankful for Carole. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

"He...he's um...Blaine."

Carole looked at the lock screen, practically squealing when she saw the picture.

"He's quite a catch; he looks a little older though." She noticed.

"Yeah, um... he's twenty." Kurt lied, knowing his dad wouldn't approve or Carole for that fact.

"Don't tell your dad that we can't have another heart attack." Carole joked.

Kurt nodded, grateful that Carole hadn't asked how he and Blaine had met. "I... yeah you're right."

Carole briefly placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder before walking back over to the stove.

"So, how's this work placement going? The kids driving you mad yet?" She asked whilst preparing the vegetables.

"Not quite, they're surprisingly well behaved." He smiled.

"That must be some teacher." Carole quipped.

"Yeah he's quite something." Kurt muttered blushing as he quickly turned his attention back to his phone.

Carole turned around and stared at him for several tense moments.

"Wait…"

Just then Burt came bounding through the front door. Carole mouthed _talk later_ to Kurt and he hopped off the stool grabbing his jacket and dashing to his room straight past Burt. He pulled his phone out as soon as he was in the confines of his room, not even hesitating to think if Blaine was busy. Luckily he answered after one ring.

"Hey, miss me already?" Blaine murmured.

"We have a problem." Kurt snapped ignoring Blaine's greeting.

The line went silent for several moments before Blaine spoke up, anxiety in his voice. "We...we do?"

"Yes we do. I think... my step-mom just found out about...about us." Kurt screeched, trying not to speak too loud in case his dad heard.

"What?" Blaine audibly gulped.

Kurt sighed, pacing around his room. "She noticed when I came in there was obviously something...different or whatever, anyway she managed to get it out of me that I had been on a date. I showed her a picture of you, she asked how old you were, and I lied and said twenty. Apparently any older my dad would have another heart attack. Then we got talking about the school and she asked what the teacher was like. I said 'he's quite something' and she obviously put two and two together and now I'm freaking out, what if my dad finds out Blaine? I can't..." He paused to take a deep breath, sitting on the corner of his bed.

"Kurt, breathe, everything will be fine, I promise." Blaine said calmly when really he was pacing around his kitchen fearing he was going to be split from Kurt or have to face his dad already when they'd only been official for not even twenty four hours.

"How do you know that?" Kurt replied quietly, desperately wanting to believe Blaine.

"Because for starters your step-mom didn't actually say anything and secondly Kurt, we've been officially boyfriends for what? One day? Are you positive this is what you want? I just… I don't want things moving too fast, for you… or for me. He added quietly.

"Blaine don't say that... I need you and I don't care if that sounds clingy or whatever but I want to be your boyfriend, you're the only good thing that's happened to me in, well... months." Kurt admitted, sniffling quietly.

"Then we'll be okay won't we? That's all that matters right? If I have to come over and speak to your dad then I will." Blaine said decisively, not wanting the anxiety of the prospect of actually having to meet Kurt's dad come across in the phone call. He seemed incredibly protective of his son and quite frankly Blaine was terrified.

"You…you don't need too. I have to go prepare dinner. Ring you later?" Kurt sighed not wanting to go out and face his dad in case he'd been listening in on the entire conversation.

"Of course, you know you can always come over here if things get too much." Blaine offered as he pulled a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and headed over to what would be another night on the couch.

"Yeah, thanks... Go eat ice cream or whatever." Kurt laughed softly trying to break the obvious tension that now hung between them.

The line was quiet for a few moments, the only sound being Blaine breathing before he finally spoke. "Don't worry Kurt, please."

"I won't." Kurt reluctantly hung up, knowing his dad would want to know what he was doing.

* * *

><p>To say dinner was tense was an understatement. Kurt barely touched his food, Carole shooting him worried glances occasionally. By the end of dinner Burt had picked up on the vibe.<p>

"You've barely touched your food Kurt, what's wrong?" Burt asked from where he sat opposite Kurt.

Kurt sighed, pushing a piece of broccoli around his plate. "I'm fine dad."

"No you're not kid, I haven't seen you like this since I threatened to cancel your subscription to Vogue a few years back."

Kurt looked across at Carole who gave him an encouraging smile. "I… um…I…have a boyfriend." He whispered, staring down at his plate afraid of his dad's reaction.

"And when will I meet this boyfriend?" Burt replied gruffly after a few moments.

"Soon dad, I promise." Kurt looked up unwillingly meeting his father's unreadable gaze.

"Why don't you invite him over for dinner on Wednesday? Where's his work placement? He's a senior isn't he?"

Carole interjected. "Let the boy breathe Burt, it's his first boyfriend. You said he works in a bakery didn't you Kurt?"

"Y-yeah… bakery... he works in a bakery..." Kurt repeated, sending Carole a relieved smile.

"Why don't you go and ring him? I'll clear up here." Carole suggested.

"I... yeah, that's a good idea." Kurt quickly stood up and made his way back to his room, collapsing onto his bed as soon as he'd close the door.

Figuring Blaine was probably busy preparing for next week's lessons he decided to text him.

**Blaine -**

_You were right. My dad wants to meet you Wednesday. _

_Apparently you now work in a Bakery… _

_Xx _

Kurt attempted to distract himself by flicking through the most recent copy of Vogue. Half an hour and no reply from Blaine later Kurt decided that taking a shower was the only way to ease his mind.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just finished his tub of <em>Ben and Jerry's - Baked Alaska <em>when his phone illuminated the dimly lit living room. He leant across the couch to pick up his phone spotting Kurt's name.

**Kurt – **

_Wednesday is fine._

_Why a bakery though? _

_Xxx_

Blaine threw his phone onto the coffee table along with the empty tub of ice cream and settled back down on the couch, flicking through the channels until he found some half decent rom com.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't look at his phone until much later that night. Unable to sleep he decided to once again phone Blaine, hoping he wasn't already asleep.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled sleepily through the phone.

"I woke you didn't I? Sorry…" Kurt apologized, lying down on his bed.

"It's fine. Is something wrong?"

"I just…are you sure about Wednesday?" He said nervously.

Blaine sighed. "Positive. But why do I work in a bakery?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, um... long story I'll explain when you're fully awake... I just wanted to hear your voice." Kurt confessed.

Blaine kept quiet for a few moments, wanting to ask more questions but his mind wasn't fully awake.

"I miss you. See you Monday?"

Kurt nodded even though Blaine couldn't see. "Right... Monday, Miss you too. Night Blaine."

"Mhmm, night baby." Blaine murmured drowsily.

Kurt finally pulled the covers over himself, falling into an uneasy sleep.

_Wednesday…_


	12. Chapter 12

***Rises from the dead* That was officially the longest wait ever. I can only apologize! Thank you to anyone who's reviewed! Oh and thanks to...nomorecandles (I think that's the name) for suggesting the talk with Carole! Okay... enough rambling.. ahem..  
><strong>

**Day 7 **

_Sunday_. Only three days until Blaine was due over for dinner, more importantly three days until Burt would find out the truth.

After an uneasy night's sleep Kurt was awoken on Sunday to the smell of pancakes drifting from the kitchen. He sleepily padded down the hallway into the kitchen to find Carole putting the finishing touches to a breakfast spread full of pancakes and a selection fresh fruit and juices.

"Good morning!" Carole said in an unusually cheery tone as Kurt appeared in the doorway.

"What's the occasion?" Kurt muttered as he sat down at the table, suddenly feeling hungry as he gazed at the plate of syrup covered pancakes, his stomach rumbling in anticipation.

"What? I'm not allowed to say good morning to my favourite step-son?" She shrugged, placing a bowl of strawberries on the table.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Kurt snapped, it being way too early in the morning for Carole to be cryptic. As it was Kurt's mind was already hazy due to lack of sleep and overthinking.

"No need to act like that." Carole replied as she began slicing an orange.

"Well I wouldn't but you're being all…all."

"Yes?" She said teasingly.

Kurt just groaned in frustration, running a hand through his already messy hair.

Carole placed a final bowl down onto the table and took a seat opposite Kurt.

"I'm only teasing sweetie, I thought maybe we could talk about you know…" She trailed off.

"Please don't give me another sex talk it was bad enough with dad lecturing me and honestly them pamphlets were bad enough to put you off sex let alone educational." He scoffed, remembering the first time he'd fully looked through the pamphlets.

Carole laughed softly. "I think you're quite capable to look at that for yourself." She said knowingly. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of Blaine."

"Oh...um…" Kurt blushed for having brought the topic of sex on himself.

"I think we should talk about what's really going on." She said softly, serving them both a couple of pancakes.

Kurt deliberated for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but please don't tell dad… actually where is he?" Kurt asked realizing that Burt hadn't joined them for breakfast or Finn for that fact.

"Of course I won't. Oh, he had to leave early to go and collect some parts or something and Finn is well... apparently at Pucks, but I doubt that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, chuckling at Carole's remark. The pair ate in silence for several minutes, the only sound being the light buzz from the coffee machine.

"So how'd you two actually meet?" Carole asked after a few minutes.

Kurt picked nervously at a piece of strawberry. "At school." He whispered, still focusing intently on the piece of fruit in front of him.

"As in your work placement?"

Kurt nodded, afraid that Carole was going to ask a string of questions.

"And he's the teacher?" She questioned further.

"Yes but he's not my teacher and I swear all we've done is kiss, we only went grocery shopping. I can't break up with him, he's the best thing that's happened to me in months, and I finally feel as though I've found someone who gets me and actually wants to be with me. Please don't make me break up with him." Kurt pleaded.

"Hey, when did I ever say that?" Carole said softly.

"Um..." Kurt mumbled, pushing his plate away.

Carole sighed. "I didn't. Kurt, I know he's not twenty."

"You're right he's twenty three... it's only a five year difference." He said defensively.

"Can I be honest with you?"

Kurt shrugged. "Go ahead it's not like this could be any worse."

"Just listen. I have no problem with the age gap, love is love okay? Plus he's technically not your official teacher but he is however currently your employer. The fact that you are already eighteen does make this situation a little less complicated because you do have more freedom and we're only here to support you. There's no point me or your dad telling you to break up with him, you're old enough to make your own decisions Kurt."

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What for?" Carole asked.

"For just… understanding." Kurt replied with a shrug.

"I know your dad might not be so thrilled but deep down all he wants is for you to be happy, and if Blaine is what makes you happy then I know he'll support you."

Kurt smile grew wider and he walked around the table to hug Carole where she was still seated.

"I guess you're my favourite step-mom too." Kurt said jokingly as he pulled away and started gathering the empty plates and bowls.

"I'll clean up here you go and do whatever." She took the plates out of Kurt's hand and began collecting the rest of the cutlery.

"Oh, one more thing." Kurt turned around as he reached the doorway.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Why did you say that Blaine worked in a bakery, he was pretty confused."

Carole laughed shaking her head. "He looked sweet." She said with a shrug.

Kurt blushed, nodding in agreement. "He is."

After showering quickly and changing into navy sweats and a maroon hoodie he decided to ring Blaine, expecting that he'd already be up. However, to his surprise an irritable sounding Blaine answered finally after five rings.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been in the middle of sorting out arrangements for the trip to the lake when his phone rang, smiling at Kurt's name flashing on his screen he instantly picked up. Once he'd ended the call with Kurt to say Blaine was nervous was an understatement. In desperation he'd frantically phoned Wes with the hope that he would be able to give him some advice on what to do. Thankfully Wes had managed to convince Blaine that everything would be fine and if he did have to meet Kurt's dad that he just needed to be himself. It might not have been much advice but after knowing Blaine for so long Wes knew that despite his insecurities he had a natural charm that could win over the most difficult of people.<p>

When Blaine had received the text from Kurt it came as no surprise considering their earlier conversation. He'd already consumed one tub of Ben and Jerry's and was contemplating pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. The only confusing yet slightly intriguing thing was why he suddenly worked in a bakery. Blaine had fallen asleep early into the first half of the movie and was suddenly awoken by his phone ringing loudly on the coffee table opposite, blearily opening his eyes he squinted at the screen making out Kurt's name. Once he'd said goodnight to Kurt he trudged into his bedroom falling asleep almost instantly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Being the forgetful person that he was Blaine had left his phone in the living room and was woken up to the sound of his phone ringing once again, he pulled the covers further over his head hoping that whoever it was would leave a voicemail. The ringing was persistent for several minutes until he finally gave in.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Blaine grumbled dragging himself out of bed and into the living room where said phone was still vibrating across the table.

"What do you want?" He said sharply as he dropped down onto the couch, shivering as the cold material brushed against an exposed patch of skin where his shirt had ridden up.

"Oh... is this a bad time?" Kurt asked, taken back by Blaine's harsh tone.

Blaine's eyes widened the instant he heard Kurt's voice. "Kurt?" He asked instantly feeling guilty.

"Uh yeah it's me."

"Shit. I'm sorry… I was asleep and I left my phone in the living room... I thought you were Wes or someone." Blaine said sheepishly.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief knowing he hadn't done something wrong. "It's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I've spoken to Carole."

There was an audible hitch in Blaine's breath. "You…you have?"

"She said that as I'm eighteen I'm old enough to make my own decisions and that if you make me happy then she fully supports us."

"Do I make you happy?" Blaine asked hesitantly, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course you do honey, I know I've only known you for a week and I know we didn't really get off to the best of starts but I promise you that I've never felt happier and I can't wait to spend more time with you."

"Okay… that's good, I want all of that as well." Blaine curled into the couch, feeling a little more relaxed.

"And as for the reason as to why you work in a bakery it's because Carole said she thought that you looked sweet and a bakery was the first place that came to mind."

"I like the sound of your step-mom." Blaine chuckled.

"She's pretty great and I know that she'll love you like her own son."

"It's been a while since I've felt this included in a family." He admitted.

"Hey, don't think about that." Kurt murmured, knowing how sensitive the subject of family was to Blaine.

"So…what are your plans for the day?" Blaine quickly changed the topic not wanting to dampen the mood.

"Nothing really. I do have some assignments to finish for when I go back, my plan is to finish them as early as possible so I can spend more time with you."

Blaine felt his heart swell, instantly smiling Kurt's words. "You're adorable you know that?"

"You keep telling me and I'll believe you. What about you? You never told me what you were doing."

"Oh, I don't really know. I'm supposed to be planning for this trip next week, we have the go ahead it's just planning activities." He conveniently yawned, stretching out on the couch.

"I can help? If you want..?" Kurt offered.

"Really? You sure? Not that I'm against you coming over but…" Blaine replied, hoping Kurt would say yes.

"I'd love too. My dad's out and Carole's seeing some friends today, I can bring my work with me too that way we can both get work done."

"That sounds perfect." Blaine laughed softly, using his free hand to run through his hair, attempting to untangle the mass of curls.

"I can be over in an hour, I should change, I need to look at least remotely presentable."

"No! Please don't." Blaine whined.

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Because you look amazing in everything you wear. Sunday is my down day so don't expect bowties and sweaters. Its glasses, sweats and giant hoodies."

Kurt laughed; picturing Blaine curled up in an oversized hoodie with his glasses on and untamed curls. "Okay that makes me feel a little better."

"Then don't argue and just get your fine ass over here." Blaine said mischievously, sitting up on the couch.

"Really?" Kurt deadpanned.

"What? Your jeans leave little to the imagination." He teased.

"You're lucky I like you. I'll be there in twenty." Kurt ended the call before Blaine could reply.

_Did I overstep? _Blaine thought.

He pushed all thoughts aside and decided he should change considering he was still wearing the same shirt as the night before. After changing into his favourite purple hoodie and a pair of dark grey sweats Blaine plodded into the kitchen to start the coffee machine, knowing how much Kurt liked coffee. He fixed a bowl of cereal for himself expecting Kurt to have already eaten.

* * *

><p>Kurt gathered together his books and laptop, taking one last look in the mirror. It was the first time in months he was willing to leave the house without perfectly styling his hair. He grabbed his phone and made his way back downstairs to find Carole finishing cleaning the kitchen.<p>

"Kurt? Are you going somewhere?" She asked as Kurt entered the kitchen.

"Yeah…um... Blaine invited me over to help him plan next week's lessons and trip to the lake." He explained as he sat down on one of the stools lacing up his old pair of converse.

Carole stopped what she was doing to take in Kurt's change in appearance. "And you're going dressed like that?"

"Yes?" He threw his bag over his shoulder and picked his phone up from the table.

"I already like this guy. It's been a week and you're already more relaxed. It's a good thing. Have a good time. And uh... be safe." She winked.

"Carole!" Kurt blushed, his cheeks flushing as red as the bowl of strawberries in front of him.

"Just go, I'll tell your dad you're with Mercedes if he comes back early."

"Thanks." He leaned in to hug her lightly before making his way out to his car.

* * *

><p>A short while later Kurt pulled up at the familiar parking spot and made his way up the stairs to Blaine's apartment.<p>

Blaine was drowning in papers and books as he attempted to mark the ever increasing amount of work.

"Hold on!" He called when he heard a knock at the door. He carefully manoeuvred himself off of the couch, still sending papers flying.

"Hey you." Blaine grinned as he opened the door.

"Was I interrupting something?" Kurt questioned raising an eyebrow as he took in Blaine's slightly flushed appearance.

"Oh, no…I was…just...you'll see." Blaine gestured for Kurt to come in and went back over to the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine attempt to tiptoe across the papers back to his spot on the couch.

"This is my usual Sunday madness, trying to mark everything before Monday." He managed to jump across a pile of books and land perfectly in his spot.

"So I can see." Kurt attempted to follow Blaine's path but ended up landing ungracefully on the couch, right into Blaine.

"Loving this look by the way." Blaine looked Kurt up and down whilst he was buried into his side. "Especially the hair." He emphasized his point by ruffling Kurt's hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

Kurt sighed contentedly before sitting up. "Purple looks good on you..." He leaned in closer as he played with the zip on Blaine's hoodie.

Blaine leaning in impossibly closer, his lips brushing against Kurt's as he spoke. "Anything looks good on you." He whispered, his hazel eyes gazing into Kurt's.

Kurt licked his lips subconsciously and glanced down at Blaine's. This move did not go unnoticed.

"Work comes first." Blaine briefly pressed his lips to Kurt's before sitting back.

Kurt groaned, hitting Blaine playfully in the chest. "Oh it's on Anderson." He smirked.

_This could be interesting._ They both thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Um...update? **

**Day 7 **

To say the next few hours were difficult was an understatement.

Kurt groaned in frustration for the umpteenth time, throwing his pen down onto the table. "Will you quit looking at me like that?" He huffed in annoyance.

"Like what?" Blaine glanced across at Kurt, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Like that!" He gestured to Blaine's expression.

"I'm merely looking at you, is that not allowed?" He asked.

"Yeah…but." Kurt sighed. "You're all distracting sitting there with your perfect face."

Blaine's smiled widened. "Oh my perfect face? Have you looked in the mirror?"

"What did I say about you being cheesy?" Kurt shook his head, chuckling softly.

"That you love it." Blaine grinned.

"Fine I do." Kurt muttered.

"I'm only teasing baby." He winked.

In a sudden moment of confidence Kurt threw his paper to the floor and swiftly climbed onto Blaine's lap, straddling his legs.

"Of course this isn't distracting." Kurt rolled his eyes as he shifted his weight on Blaine's lap.

"Wha- Kurt!" Blaine shrieked as his boyfriend landed in his lap.

"What? You're not distracted are you?" Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, draping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I…I… um, no." Blaine mumbled, wrapping his arms loosely around Kurt's waist.

Kurt trailed his hand down Blaine's chest, stopping at the waistband of his sweats.

"Are you quite sure about that?" He quirked an eyebrow, a wicked grin on his face.

Blaine's breath hitched, nodding dumbly in reply.

"These are telling me otherwise." Kurt smirked, dipping his fingers inside the waistband eyeing the obvious bulge forming.

Blaine blushed, closing his eyes preparing for what he expected to come next.

"Can't hide anything around me, honey." Kurt sneered, briefly pressing his lips to Blaine's before climbing off his lap and staring down at him with an amused expression on his face.

"Aw, did I get you all worked up for nothing?" Kurt drawled.

"Fuck you." Blaine grumbled, awkwardly placing his hands in his lap.

Kurt just smiled sweetly, collecting the paper he was grading from the floor. "Paybacks a bitch." He sniggered.

Blaine muttered incoherently, shifting uncomfortably.

"So I thought." Kurt replied a smug grin plastered on his face as he watched his boyfriends obvious discomfort.

* * *

><p>After distractedly grading several more papers Blaine still had an uncomfortable issue. He discretely glanced across at Kurt who was intently focused on marking, his tongue sticking out in concentration. With a gentle touch Blaine ran his hand through the back of Kurt's head, his soft hair running smoothly through his fingers.<p>

"Mm, what are you doing?" Kurt questioned his attention still on the work in front of him.

"Nothing." Blaine replied, lightly pulling on Kurt's hair.

"Feels nice." Kurt hummed, leaning back into the touch.

Blaine shuffled closer, softly pressing his lips against Kurt's neck.

Kurt subconsciously closed his eyes, a quiet moan escaping his lips.

"Like that?" Blaine whispered as he repeated his actions.

Kurt nodded slightly in response, turning towards Blaine more.

Blaine smiled to himself trailing his other hand down Kurt's arm as he continued to stroke his hair.

Kurt opened one eye, surprised to find Blaine's hazel eyes staring right back at him, feigning innocence.

"I knew it." He groaned. "You're doing that on purpose."

"I'm not doing anything." Blaine shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.

Kurt glared at him. "You're most transparent person I know. You have incredibly expressive eyes."

Blaine frowned. "I do not."

"Yes you do. I can tell that you're pretending to be all innocent but really you want to kiss me." Kurt narrowed his eyes knowingly.

"Mm, so what if I do?" Blaine's gaze flickered down to Kurt's lips as he licked his own.

"Do it." Kurt practically growled his eyes considerably darker.

With that Blaine crashed their lips together pulling Kurt closer by the front of his hoodie. Kurt eagerly parting his lips as Blaine ran his tongue along them, a week's worth of tension finally being lifted. He shifted back in to his previous position, straddling Blaine's legs, instead this time, pressing himself closer. Blaine moaned softly against Kurt's lips, pulling away slightly.

"Is…is this okay?" Blaine asked hesitantly afraid he was pushing Kurt too far.

"Would I do this if it wasn't okay?" Kurt smirked, grinding his hips down teasingly into Blaine's, his inhibitions long gone and his intentions clear.

"O-oh…" Blaine moaned, tilting his head back against the back of the couch, providing Kurt with the perfect opportunity to lean in as he continued to grind his hips slowly into Blaine's, both of them now achingly hard.

"So hot, _Mr Anderson."_ Kurt breathed, pressing soft kisses to Blaine's neck, nipping softly at the sensitive skin.

Blaine rolled his hips up to meet Kurt's, the friction eliciting a moan from both of them.

"C-close." Kurt moaned against Blaine's neck, his breath ghosting over his skin as he tangled his fingers in the loose curls, feeling the familiar heat building.

Blaine shuddered at the sensation, gripping tightly onto Kurt's hips, his hands wandering lower inside Kurt's sweats. "Come for me baby." He whispered hotly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shook his head, desperately wanting to hold onto the feeling for longer.

"It's okay, I've got you..." Blaine murmured, brushing his thumbs over Kurt's hips, rubbing small circles.

"I… fuck…B-blaine..." Kurt panted; biting down harder onto Blaine's neck, his body trembling as he suddenly came hard, slumping against Blaine, his breathing heavy.

The feeling of Kurt's hips stuttering against his own was enough to send Blaine over the top, coming hard into his own sweats. Kurt lifted his head several moments later, Blaine still breathing heavily underneath him as he came down from his high. He gazed down at Blaine's face, a content smile on his slightly parted lips and a slight sheen of sweat covering his forehead as his eyes fluttered open.

"So good." He murmured still a little breathless.

Kurt nodded in agreement, leaning down to gently pressing his lips to Blaine's. "You're not just saying that?"

Blaine sat up straighter, the haze in his head clearing. "Of course not, I want to go at whatever pace you're comfortable with. That was amazing, really."

"I'm glad you think so..." Kurt blushed, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed Kurt." Blaine replied reassuringly, rubbing his hands across Kurt's back.

"I've never done that before." Kurt confessed, looking up at Blaine shyly.

"Well I wouldn't have guessed, although, I do feel a little gross." Blaine scrunched his face up.

"Y-yeah... do you... can I borrow some sweats? I wasn't really expecting you know… this." He gestured between them.

Blaine smiled widely. "Of course you can. I'll get you some."

Kurt removed himself from Blaine's lap, holding out his hand as he tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his sweats as they made their way to Blaine's bedroom.

"So this is what Blaine Anderson's bedroom looks like?" Kurt mused as he looked around Blaine's bedroom. The curtains were still drawn and the bed hadn't been made, pillows scattered across the bed along with a navy towel strewn across the maroon bedding.

"Mhmm, I'm sure you'll get fully acquainted soon." Blaine winked before heading over to his wardrobe and pulling out two pairs of clean sweats, handing one to Kurt.

"Thanks…can I um… maybe... you know boxers?" Kurt blushed lightly.

"Oh! Right, sorry." Blaine shook his head and pulled out a deep purple pair of boxers from the draw.

"Thanks." Kurt accepted them shyly. "I'll just… change in the bathroom."

As soon as Kurt was in the bathroom Blaine stripped out of his sweats changing into an old pair he'd acquired from University. Kurt emerged several minutes later, peering his head around the bathroom door.

"Are you decent?" He asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "Of course."

Kurt walked back into the bedroom and joined Blaine where he was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Better?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Much... that was kinda gross."

"But worth it right?" Blaine asked, suddenly fearing Kurt was going to say he regretted it.

"You've got to be kidding me? That was the best thing I've ever done and no before you ask because I can tell I definitely don't regret it."

Blaine blushed, ducking his head. "Good, I think we kinda failed at grading though." He mumbled looking back up at Kurt.

Kurt giggled. "Don't care, that was so much better, _Mr Anderson_." He teased.

Blaine groaned. "Kurt, you can't just say things like that."

"Why because I'm so irresistible?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Definitely so." Blaine smirked and tackled Kurt, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, giving in easily to Blaine's touch.

"Mm? Are you hungry? I'm hungry." He asked gazing down at Kurt.

"Maybe a snack..." Kurt mumbled mid yawn.

"Don't you fall asleep on me yet mister." He smiled softly, brushing a piece of hair off of Kurt's forehead.

"M'not." Kurt shook his head, smiling sleepily.

"How about we have something to eat and if you want you can take a nap whilst I finish grading?" Blaine suggested, sitting up and pulling Kurt with him.

"Sounds good." Kurt agreed, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

Before Kurt could argue Blaine picked him up bridal style and carried him into the living room.

"Well if this is the treatment I get every time." Kurt smiled slyly, settling back against the couch.

Blaine just smiled as he set Kurt down on the couch. "What did you want to eat?"

"Whatever's edible, I know you bought Lucky Charms the other day."

"Coming right up." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek before scurrying into the kitchen, returning ten minutes later carrying a tray with two bowls of cereal and bottles of water.

"I haven't had these since I was a kid." Kurt practically moaned taking a mouthful of the sweet cereal.

"Mm, I couldn't live without them." Blaine shrugged before scooping up a large mouthful.

Kurt just rolled his eyes finishing off the cereal before placing it back onto the tray and curling back into the couch. Blaine pulled the throw off of the back of the couch and draped it across Kurt who instantly cuddled into it as his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

><p>Whilst Kurt was asleep Blaine busied himself cleaning up their bowls and finishing grading the work, thankfully there wasn't <em>that <em>many left. With a sigh Blaine threw the last one down onto the pile and turned to face Kurt, watching the way his chest gently rose and fell, the small smile on his lips whilst he slept and the way he hugged the pillow.

_I love him. Wait… _

Blaine sat back and reached out to gently brush his thumb across Kurt's cheek who in response cuddled further into the pillow.

* * *

><p>A little over and hour later and Kurt was standing by the front door embracing Blaine tightly.<p>

"Are you okay?" He questioned as he pulled away, noticing that Blaine had been considerably quieter since he'd woken up.

"Perfect, just a little tired." Blaine smiled faintly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes briefly. "Okay, okay... you'd tell me if something was up right?"

"Of course I would."

"Just checking." He sighed, picking up his bag.

Blaine pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips. "See you tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Kurt grinned and began to walk down the steps, waving at Blaine as he reached the last visible step from the apartment.

As soon as he shut the front door Blaine dashed into the living room, grabbing his phone off the coffee table and dialling the familiar number. After four rings the phone continued to the voicemail.

"Hello you have reached..."

Blaine groaned and threw his phone down, not caring where it had landed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 8**

It was nearing six o'clock when Kurt pulled up on the family's driveway. For the duration of the drive home he'd played Love on Top on repeat, the afternoon events constantly on his mind. However, these thoughts were cut short as he was faced with the unimpressed face of his father the moment he stepped into the hallway.

"Where the hell have you been?" Burt demanded an answer as he stood with his arms folded.

"I… was with Mercedes. Didn't Carole tell you?" Kurt nervously rocked on the balls of his feet.

Burt shook his head, his signature frown forming on his face. "No. When I came home this afternoon Carole had left a note saying she'd gone out to pick some groceries up and was going to visit her parents. She should be back any minute."

At that exact moment the front door swung open revealing a red faced Carole laden with several bags. As soon as she spotted Kurt her eyes widened.

"Kurt! I wasn't expecting you home until later."

Kurt nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on Carole not wanting to look at Burt. "Yeah... Mercedes had some family meal so..."

Burt looked between Kurt and his wife suspiciously.

"Somethin' you two not telling me?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

Carole laughed, shaking her head. "Don't be silly, now help me with these bags otherwise we'll be standing here all night."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Carole and his dad were in the kitchen, he made a dash up the stairs to his room, dropping onto his bed as soon as he shut the door; dinner wouldn't be at least for another hour which gave him time to come up with some remotely believable excuse as to his whereabouts should Burt question him further.

"He's… he's my life." Blaine slurred whilst attempting to sit upright on the bar stool.

"I'm sure he loves you." The woman next to him replied, sipping from her own drink.

"He's an angel. His voice… god his voice… and his face, so… p-perfect." Blaine smiled dreamily, tracing the rim of his glass with his finger.

"He must be special." The stranger smiled softly before rising from their stool, drink in hand.

"Where… where are you going? You're leaving me." Blaine looked up, his eyes red, full of sadness.

"Don't be sad sweetie, my breaks over and if I'm late again I'll be sacked."

"Oh… "Blaine sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Look, you say this guy means everything to you?"

Blaine nodded. "I love him m-more than anyone."

"Then go home. Go to bed and phone him as soon as you wake up." She instructed, taking the glass out of Blaine's hand.

Blaine sat there for several seconds, pondering in his drunken state. The woman gently rubbed his shoulder shooting him one last sympathetic smile before heading off to collect empty glasses.

Blaine wasn't one to drink per se, however, in times of desperation over the years alcohol had become his one and only friend, despite that fact he didn't particularly enjoy the taste. This was certainly one of those moments. After the breakdown of his relationship with Sebastian the thought of loving someone else terrified him; sure their relationship wasn't perfect but after six years together the thought of trusting and having to open up to someone completely new was daunting. Kurt had come into his life so suddenly that everything was becoming overwhelming. Blaine was a romantic at heart, never rushing into things, however with Kurt this had been completely thrown out the window; the younger man's selflessness and caring nature instantly winning the teachers heart.

"Well well well… look who it is." A familiar voice came from behind just as Blaine was about to stand from the stool.

Blaine inhaled sharply. "S-seb?"

_Oh god. No. Please no. _

Sebastian laughed that smug, wicked laugh Blaine had become so used to. "The one and only. You miss me?"

"No." Blaine huffed.

The other man rolled his eyes, leaning in close to where Blaine was sitting. "I knew I'd find you here. You're so predictable."

Blaine flinched at the close proximity, yet with his alcohol induced dulled senses couldn't move away fast enough.

"What's the matter Blainers? Realized nobody loves you?" Sebastian smirked, cupping Blaine's cheek.

Blaine sniffed, unable to turn his head away due to Sebastian's firm grasp on his chin. "N-no..."

"I'd have come as soon as you called… but I was a little... preoccupied."

The teacher laughed bitterly, swatting his exes hand away from his face.

"So why'd you phone me?"

Blaine shrugged; he had no definitive answer and certainly didn't want to bring Kurt up.

"You sure about that? Can't live without me hmm?" Sebastian purred, pushing another drink in Blaine's direction.

He took a large gulp of the drink, shuddering as he swallowed the liquid. "I'm doing fine by myself. I've got Kurt."

Sebastian perked up instantly, feigning an interest. "Kurt you say? Someone special?"

Realization set in at hearing Kurt's name coming from someone else.

_Fuck._

"Well how about I help you get out of here and back to Kurt?" The other man rose from his seat, grabbing Blaine by the arm, pulling him up as well.

"I can do it alone. I'm fine." The shorter man mumbled, weakly attempting to pull out of Sebastian's grasp.

Sebastian started guiding them out of the bar, placing his other hand firmly on Blaine's lower back. "I'm not so sure about that."

_Kurt. Help me. Kurt. Kurt. _

A short distance down the sidewalk Blaine stopped in his tracks. "Let go!" He cried, twisting and thrashing to get out of his exes tight grip.

"I'm just helping babe. You used to like it rough." The taller man winked, loosening his grip slightly which gave Blaine the perfect opportunity to free himself.

"Is that why you called? Kurt too frigid for you?" Sebastian sniggered.

"Can't you just go back to ruining other people's lives? I… I love Kurt that's all that matters. You know you hurt me. Six years Seb. Didn't that mean anything? Last week, why? You said you missed me yet you treat me like shit. Kurt appreciates me for who I am, and doesn't just fuck around with other guys. Haven't you got somewhere to be?" Blaine ran a hand through his hair, trying to compose himself without either a) crying or b) punching Sebastian where it'd hurt.

"Woah calm it babe, my next appointment isn't for a couple hours. Of course I miss you. I'm sorry for how I acted last week… I just…I want you Blaine. I fucked up. Please Blainers; forget Kurt." Sebastian pleaded, taking both of Blaine's hands in his own.

Blaine's anger was increasing rapidly. "Appointment? What the fuck does that mean? You know what, don't bother. Goodnight Seb." Blaine spat as he pulled his hands away and started walking down the street in the direction of his apartment.

"Please…" The taller man whined, trailing close behind Blaine.

Blaine carried on walking for a further five minutes ignoring all of Sebastian's whining and begging.

"I said stop." Blaine shouted angrily a few seconds later. "Go home. Stop following me. I'll call the – .."

Before Blaine could finish a pair of cold, familiar lips pressed forcefully against his.

"Knew you couldn't resist me." Sebastian grinned, seeming impressed with himself despite not getting any reaction from Blaine.

Blaine stood there frozen, hand over his mouth and before his brain could register his next action his right fist collided with Sebastian's face, sending him into the wall behind.

As expected dinner was served around an hour after Carole returned home. That hour had been spent by Kurt texting Blaine a few times, only to receive no reply. _Must be busy. Oh well. _ Kurt thought as he checked his phone one last time before heading downstairs reluctantly. The one thing that worried Kurt the most was that Blaine hadn't even read the messages.

"Took your time." Burt muttered as Kurt joined both parents at the table.

"Sorry was finishing some assignment." Kurt replied taking a small mouthful of the pasta bake in front of him.

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Kurt replaying the excuse he'd come up with.

"So… this boyfriend…" Burt began pausing to look up at his son.

_Here we go. _

"What about him dad? Can't you save the interrogation for Wednesday?" Kurt snapped a little.

The older man sighed. "Can't just ask my son about his first boyfriend?"

Kurt was silent for several seconds, instead choosing to pick at his food.

"He's um… He's Blaine... called Blaine. He works in the bakery on the edge of town." Kurt stuttered.

_Well done. Screw everything up._

"So I figured so how exactly do you know him? You hate venturing past the mall."

"Uh… Well last Monday I had to go to the bakery to pick up some pastries for some meeting in the teacher's lounge at lunch and well Blaine served me and we got talking.."

For what seemed like an eternity Burt pondered over his sons answer. All the while Carole had remained silent and Kurt had crossed his fingers under the table.

"Alright. Questions over... for now." Burt chuckled, the atmosphere easing slightly.

Kurt sighed but was relieved he could eat the rest of dinner in peace. The three chatted about trivial things for the remainder of the meal. Returning to his room after dinner Kurt instantly checked his phone to see if Blaine had replied. _Nothing_. It was now nearing 8pm and Kurt was getting increasingly worried with Blaine's lack of reply; something wasn't right. In an attempt to distract himself he read through the latest copy of Vogue which had arrived earlier in the day.

The magazine fell to the floor, waking Kurt. _What time is it? _He thought as he stretched and sleepily picked his phone up. The lock screen was filled with notifications, several messages from Blaine, 2 missed calls and a Facebook friend request. It was nearing midnight now and these messages had been sent over two hours ago.

_**Blaine – 9:42pm**_

_I'm sorry Kurt. Wes asked me over to his for a few drinks. Left my phone at home._

_Xxxx_

_**Blaine – 10:04pm**_

_Kurt? _

_Xxxx_

_**Blaine – 10:13pm**_

_Answer! I've called twice. _

_Xxxx_

_**Blaine – 10:25pm**_

_Sleep tight. See you tomorrow. _

_Xxxx_

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh, deciding to check his Facebook instead.

**1 new friend request **

_Sebastian Smythe _

Kurt's heart started beating a little faster. He clicked onto the profile of this guy, nearly dropping his phone, horrified as he saw Sebastian's most recent post. A picture, but not just any picture; he'd clearly been in some sort of fight hence the grazed face and black eye forming. Kurt gasped as he read the post.

_Try being nice to someone and all I get is this. And by someone I mean you Blaine. _

Kurt dropped his phone. Tomorrow would be interesting.


End file.
